Pet
by zealot1138
Summary: After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest. Aizen desires to further toy with the redhead just when Renji x Ichigo discover their feelings for each other. Warning: some non-con
1. Chapter 1 Preface, Prologue

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and a Grimmjow tease  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - PREFACE 0  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You can see the video clip on YouTube that shows the Aizen connection to Renji and why it is very possible that he did hold Renji in some regard.

For ffnet readers, you can visit this link: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=2SIgM-Wno8Y

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
PET - Prologue 1  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soul Society had finally been able to breathe after the traitorous defection of its three captains. They were able to thank Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, and Yatsutora Sado. Kuchiki Rukia had decided to stay behind and not return to the Living World. Ichigo had understood and he'd found peace in her decision since he was able to rescue her. He'd kept that promise to himself, and without really thinking about it, he'd kept his promise to Abarai Renji as well.

Rukia felt an obligation to get to better know her nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya, since she'd learned of her sister, his promise to Hisana, and the reasons for his previously cold behavior. Rukia wanted to finally understand what it might be like to have a family like Ichigo has.

Renji was also grateful for her decision to stay. He'd lost his best friend years ago, had nearly helped to have her executed, and only now could try and recover their long lost friendship. He, too, was being given a chance to reclaim a part of the family he lost when she joined the Kuchiki clan.

Even with the looming danger that Aizen had left behind, this bit of reprieve was giving everyone a chance to take a breath, regroup, and recover before the impending war.

After Ichigo had been dropped off outside the Kurosaki Clinic by Urahara and Yoruichi, he looked up to appreciate being home before leaping up to his bedroom window to reclaim his body. He quickly stepped in, allowing his soul to merge with his form, and he undressed down to a t-shirt and boxers, being too tired for much else before going to sleep. He slid under his covers to lie on his side and closed his eyes. Ichigo realized his breathing was still ragged and that his mind could not slow down either. He rolled over to lie on his back and he clasped his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. The only visions he could see were events of all that took place in Soul Society flitting across his thoughts in rapid chunks, in no particular order.

He thought about his training with Urahara and Yoruichi, calling forth Zangetsu, surviving his battles starting with Ikkaku, Zaraki Kenpachi and the bizarre appearance of his Hollow versus Byakuya. Oddly enough, in the chronology of it all, Renji should have come up sooner, but he ended being the last thought in Ichigo's mind. He remembered Renji's heart-wrenching plea to save Rukia before passing out. _Of course, I passed out right after him_. Then he recalled taking a moment to ask Hanataro if he thought Renji would live. And then, of course, everyone's surprise at Renji showing up while he himself was training to reach Bankai. Ichigo was impressed (but had never admitted it) to find that Renji was just as close to achieving bankai but had reached that level on his own.

Ichigo smirked as he realized the hotheaded ginger was very much tied in throughout his experience rescuing Rukia. In many ways, he'd even kept true to his promise to Renji by rescuing Rukia after all, even though they had sort of rescued her as a team. Before any of the meanings behind his thoughts could be analyzed, Ichigo's mind had become cloudy with sleep and he'd drifted into a comforting blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 KISS

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

Previously on BLEACH:

Ichigo's run-in with Ulquiorra and Yammy has left him feeling defeated. Inoue and Chad were badly injured and he feels like a failure for having been too weak to protect them.

Because the Gotei 13 are learning of Aizen's plans, they dispatch a group of shinigami to help Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. However, amongst the group sent out to Karakura Town, Rukia and Renji are surprised to find Ichigo with such a sullen face. Rukia takes him from school to help him regain his resolve. Upon his return, Renji goes to find Ichigo to have a heart-to-heart with the teen himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pet - KISS 2

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi, Ichigo! Did Rukia knock some sense back into ya?"

"Don't you guys know how to use the front door?" Ichigo asked grumpily from his desk.

Renji sat on the windowsill ignoring the comment before hopping into Ichigo's bedroom anyway. "Tch. Seems like yer back ta yerself - mostly. So what gives? Why'd ya have such a hangdog face earlier? Weren't like ya at all."

Ichigo's face grew more serious as he recalled his fight against the two arrancars. "It was... their power was beyond anything I'd had to go up against. It didn't compare to the Hollows we've had to fight before. On top of that, when Inoue and Chad got hurt, I felt completely powerless. I wasn't sure what to do at that point. My family and Tatsuki... it was all coming to a head so fast."

"Idiot."

Orange hair flew up with brown eyes narrowing with anger. "What did you just say?"

"I called ya an idiot, ya moron. First of all, ya went up against an enemy ya had no idea 'bout an' with no strategy thinkin' yer strength alone would get ya by. Then, ya carry this weight on yer shoulders as if the entire world has only ya ta protect it. The funny thing is that yer probably the most decent guy I know, yet when it comes ta protectin' people, ya get stupid and honestly, yer pretty damn conceited when it comes right down ta it."

The teen stood up to put his face right into the redhead's going nose-to-nose. "Who're you calling stuck up, you jerk!"

Renji pressed his forehead right back into Ichigo's as they glared at one another, trying to win this reverse tug-of-war while arguing. "Yer a conceited a-hole if ya think yer responsible fer every livin' person who comes to attack us all. Why do ya think Soul Society has fuckin' thirteen **divisions** of shinigami? Kuchiki-taichou would never go out thinkin' he can win every damn war by 'imself and e'en Zaraki-taichou ain't reckless enough to face a group o' opponents without knowing what he's up against. What makes ya think ya know it all when ya got 15 years of living as yer only bit o' experience! **THAT **is why I think yer a stuck up snot nosed punk kid!"

At the end of the rant, Ichigo was the first to pull his head away. He fell back into the swivel chair as he took a deep breath. "You know, it's almost funny that _Rukia _made me fight a Hollow to knock some sense into me. And you, you're here _lecturing _me about the same thing when we'd normally fight it out." Ichigo looked up to eye his friend with a soft smile. He'd never say the words aloud, but he knew Renji was right.

Renji started to feel sheepish about his blunt remarks. He started to rub the back of his head to emphasize his bit of embarrassment for going off on his friend. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn'ta gone off like that. I know Rukia got ya back yer resolve so there ain't no point in me ta say what I did. Sorry 'bout that, Ichigo. I kinda ferget myself when I get all worr- er, nevermind."

"What was that, Renji? Were you about to say you get _worried _about me?" Ichigo decided to tease his friend to lighten the mood which had gotten too serious a minute ago.

"Shut yer trap. Why the hell'd I worry 'bout ya anyway?!" Renji tried to kick the chair out from under the teen. However, at the same moment, Ichigo had stood up, so the chair rolled back and bounced off the desk with the seat catching Ichigo behind the knees. He lost his balance and went crashing towards his bed - right where Renji was sitting.

The teen's body landed on top of the shinigami in an awkward and compromising position. Their cheeks began to blush yet neither moved for what felt like a few seconds too long.

"Er, sorry about that, Ren-" Before Ichigo knew it, the redhead had pulled his head towards his own, in a quick kiss. Renji's kept his eyes open as he watched Ichigo's own brown eyes grow wide in surprise. However, since he made no intention to pull away from the gesture, Renji decided to deepen the kiss as he felt his body beginning to feel the tremors of desire flowing through him.

Renji began to work the tip of his tongue along the seam of Ichigo's lips, teasing for entrance into the warm mouth he was waiting to discover. Ichigo wanted more than a soft peck-like kiss, so he parted his lips, inexperience making his mouth open too wide so that Renji's attempt to entangle their tongues ended up in a awkward clanging of teeth.

Renji pulled back in surprise with an amused but slightly confused look on his face as he said, "What in the hell was that? Haven't ya ever kissed b'fore?"

Ichigo's frown deepened into a perma-scowl as his cheeks began to glow bright red. He quickly pulled himself away from Renji, sitting up to cross his arms in front of his chest as he turned his face away from the taller man. Then a rumbling sort of growl emanated from the younger man's chest.

Renji quirked an eyebrow up as he looked intently at Ichigo while trying to decipher if the teen had tried to speak or if he was just hearing things. Having seen the flushed face and the sudden coldness made Renji want to slap himself in the head - maybe even punch himself. _Of course the kid probably doesn't know. Does this mean this is... that I'm his...?_

"Ichigo," Renji spoke softly as he approached him while slowly extending his arms to place gentle hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "Was that... am I... yer first kiss?"

Ichigo tried to shrug away from Renji's touch, but he didn't have much room since he was nearly touching the wall. He still would not turn to face the taller man as his scowl lessened a tad due to his embarrassment. "So, what of it." He then whipped his head around to face Renji and shoved the shinigami by unfurling his crossed arms and pushing with all his might against Renji's chest.

Renji faltered a bit backwards but then grabbed Ichigo by the wrists and kept both of them in a sitting position on the bed while angling Ichigo over to sit closer by his side. Ichigo tried to rise up away from the bed, but Renji kept a firm grip on one wrist as his other hand went to caress Ichigo's cheek. The carrot-topped teen stopped fighting, but he refused to meet Renji's eyes. His eyes were glaring away from his friend, boring a hole in the wall.

The shinigami brought his other hand up to cup Ichigo's face in both palms, forcing the teen to look him in the eyes. Renji's expression had softened into a mix of love and understanding and desire. Ichigo's mood softened slightly as he saw that Renji was not going to tease him further.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry fer what I said. It just didn't occur ta me that maybe ya'd never kissed someone b'fore?"

The subject of inexperienced kissing rankled Ichigo's nerves again as he shot back, "Oh, yeah, sure. Like I've had so much time on my hands in the last few years between helping lost souls, killing Hollows, and having Rukia live in my closet, that I'd have made kissing a part of my daily regiment!"

Voice still soft and soothing, Renji responded, "I know, Ichigo. I guess I kinda forgot yer life's time-line, ya know? All I see before me is one sexy substitute shinigami, so I just assumed ya were a pro. I ferget sometimes how young ya are."

Ichigo's shoulders relaxed a bit after listening to Renji talk in such an irresistible tone. "You think I'm... attractive?"

Renji smiled before saying, "I didn't say that, ya know. I said," as he leaned closer to Ichigo, "that yer," bringing his nose to the tip of the other's, "fuckin' **sexy**."

Before either of them knew it, Ichigo lunged into Renji's arms, pushing him back against the bed as Ichigo pressed his chest into the other's while straddling his legs over Renji's torso. Ichigo decided to press forward, inexperienced be damned, but he did slow down enough to follow and mimic Renji's movements instead of trying to follow what he _thought _was the right thing to do. Considering Ichigo's experience was sorely limited to foreign films and the occasional soap opera type dramas on TV, he figured now is the time to trash all those ideas from his mind. Ichigo knew by the way his body tingled as he felt Renji's hot mouth and slick wet tongue feeling its way around that he would learn best from this friend he could soon call his lover. He knew he **wanted **to call him his lover.

Suddenly the shrill alert of the Substitute Shinigami badge and Soul Society communicator began to bleep loudly bringing both redheads to snap to attention.

"Do you feel that?"

"Ah, shit! Arrancars. Let's go, Ichigo!"

"Right!"

Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest as Renji shed his gigai and both shunpo'd out the window to head towards the immense reiatsu signatures which emerged suddenly in Karakura Town. Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika also left their respective lodgings to join Ichigo and Renji. They met the first of the new set of arrancars including the ringleader of this excursion: one blue-haired Espada name Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.


	3. Chapter 3 KIDNAPPED

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

Previously on BLEACH:

Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku and Ikkaku battle the arrancars brought by Grimmjow. Things proceed as in canon, except that Grimmjow doesn't lose his arm (just yet). This story continues after the news has reached Ichigo and team that Orihime is gone and presumed a traitor by Soul Society. Regardless, Ichigo plans to find her and Renji has "offered" to lead the team into Hueco Mundo with him. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou denies the request and sends Kenpachi and Byakuya to retrieve the shinigami back leaving Ichigo alone.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Pet - KIDNAPPED 3

ooooooooooooooooooo

Renji and Rukia trailed behind the rest of the group as they re-entered Soul Society. Rukia was trying to hold back her tears and Renji suppressed his anger just beneath the surface. He didn't want to show his taichou how angry he was by being forced to leave Ichigo alone especially when he knew the boy would never leave Inoue in Hueco Mundo. If Renji was going to defy orders, he had to make sure no one would suspect him of insubordination before he could figure out how to leave without detection. As he looked at his friend by his side, Renji knew Rukia would do the same; he needed to get her alone as soon as possible to formulate an idea.

He placed a hand on her shoulder which finally made her look up into his eyes. At that moment, Rukia knew Renji would also follow her back to help Orihime along with Ichigo. The girl and Rukia had gotten closer and she was not planning to abandon her, even if the rest of the Gotei 13 thought the young high school girl might be a traitor.

As much as Renji wanted to ask Ikkaku and Yumichika about coming with them, he knew there was no time to try to get them alone to discuss a plan especially with their Captain Zaraki around. He watched the trio from Squad 11 head over to their barracks after a silent nod of farewell amongst the group. Rukia and Rangiku exchanged tearful nods as she and Captain Hitsugaya walked away towards the 10th Division barracks.

Renji was about to bid his taichou goodnight when Byakuya broke the silence first. "Rukia, let us head to my office before heading home. And Renji," he stopped in his tracks and glanced slightly over his shoulder to address his fuku-taichou, "I would like you to accompany us so that I may speak to you for a moment."

_Shit_. "Yes, Taichou." Renji and Rukia exchanged quick glances as Renji swallowed nervously before resuming his walk as the two followed Kuchiki Byakuya back to the Sixth Division barracks. The office was empty at this late hour so Byakuya decided to address them without bothering to sit.

"My orders were to bring you back to Soul Society." Byakuya glanced over at them before finishing his thought, "What you do from here on out is no concern of mine. Good night." And with that, he left them.

Rukia and Renji turned to look at one another, eyes wide. "Did he just...?"

Rukia gave a small half-smile as she looked down in awe. "Yes, Renji. It seems like nii-sama is more or less allowing us to help Ichigo rescue Orihime."

Renji gave his biggest wolf-grin smile before barking, "Well, let's go then!" Renji strode over to the storage closet to grab his travel pack.

"Ok!" Rukia watched Renji's movements and decided she should do the same. "I can't afford getting caught at the Thirteenth Division. Let me go home and get some gear and I will meet you outside Senkaimon gate so we can open a portal to Urahara's."

Renji nodded in agreement. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll catch up with Ichigo before he crosses inta Hueco Mundo 'imself." The thought made Renji smile. When he saw Rukia looking at him, he blushed furiously. "Well, hurry up! I can't wait fer ya forever."

"Fine fine." Rukia muffled her giggle and shunpo'd away. Renji also took off towards Senkaimon gate - he couldn't stand still and wanted to get going as soon as possible. _Ichigo, there's no way I'm going to let you go alone, you idiot. Don't get yourself in trouble before I get there!_

Renji reached the edge of Seireitei quickly and walked past the gate to wait for Rukia. He paced back and forth, unable to contain his excitement in leaving immediately.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance, and turned around to see a large black hole started to open. He then saw a figure he thought he'd never see in Soul Society again. Before he could shout out the name in disgust while reaching for Zabimaru's hilt, all he heard was, "Shinsou."

The blade extended and pierced Renji in the torso. It missed his vital organs, but the pain was just as intense. As he started to fall over, he was caught in the arms of the same man who'd just stabbed him. The fox-eyed man spoke directly in Renji's ear, his hot breath breathing out the words. "Evenin', Abarai-kun. Someone's eager ta see ya."

A hand fell down against the back of Renji's neck and blackness enveloped his mind and senses.

Gin easily lifted the 6th Division fuku-taichou as he stepped back into the garganta. The gate closed and no one was the wiser that a traitor had come back to Soul Society.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later, Rukia arrived by the gate and was surprised that Renji wasn't around. She decided to search for his reiatsu and could sense that he had been there not too long ago.

"Hmm... maybe he got anxious and left for Urahara's already. That jerk! Now I have to carry his cloak on top of my own!"

Rukia smiled to herself just imagining how much hell she would give her red-headed friend about leaving without her and having to carry the extra load. Nii-sama was generous enough to provide cloaks to help them stay protected against the sandy terrain. But Renji's was more than double hers which meant it was doubly heavy. She gave a sigh and shunpo'd off a ways to open a gate to take her to Karakura Town.


	4. Chapter 4 AWAKE

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and hint of Grimmjow  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - AWAKE 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renji came to with a pounding headache and aches throughout his body. _What the hell..._ As his mind started to clear, he remembered the events of his last waking moments. He knew his abdomen should have been bloodied and in immense pain, yet it was completely healed. Before he could think about analyzing that oddity, he realized he was not alone and that his zanpaktou, Zabimaru, was nowhere nearby.

He was crumpled face down on a very hard cold floor and he could feel he was surrounded by many bodies with immense reiatsu signatures, three of which he already knew. Renji started to lift his head to look up when he felt a foot firmly stomping on his back to keep him prostrate on the floor. He continued to raise his eyes forward to where he could clearly see three large white throne-like seats raised up high in front with many arrancars flanking each side.

"Aizen," Renji growled, "Why the hell 'm I here?"

Aizen kept his smooth face plastered with the small smile that never showed happiness but an eerie amused expression only known to himself. "Abarai-kun, you are hardly in a position to be asking me of anything. And where are your manners? Is that such a way to greet your former taichou?"

Renji tried to further lift himself up but the foot on his back ground even harder causing some pain.

"However," he paused, "as I am in a good mood, I am willing to tell you why you have been brought here to Hueco Mundo."

Renji knew he was in trouble but he hadn't considered the possibility of being dragged to Hueco Mundo. He tried to keep the concern off his face as he continued to bore holes into the man he once respected.

"You surprised me by your level of skill progression back on Sokyoku Hill. It seems you have actually shown some advancement, at least in your fighting skills and your ability to bounce back from what should have been certain death," Aizen drawled calmly.

Renji's rage was roiling through his body and he began to shake as he tried to keep his reiatsu in check, but even so the foot on his back moved up to press down harder on his shoulders, as if to make Renji's forehead slam into the floor. He didn't let this faze him as he kept his eyes on Aizen without flinching.

Aizen continued, "I have decided your high tolerance for punishment may provide me with some _amusement_ here at Las Noches." Before anyone had noticed, Aizen was in front of Renji with a curved index finger under the redhead's chin. "My Arrancars have become bored with one another. Some have become so restless for the taste of shinigami blood, I thought it would be of use for them to have a sparring partner, if you will. I will even allow you access to your zanpaktou for those sessions." Gin gave a slight chuckle at this while the foot on Renji's shoulder ground into his back with agitation and anger. Renji knew without a doubt this was Grimmjow keeping him down.

"And, Abarai-kun," Aizen said while lifting Renji's chin much higher to stare straight into the reddish brown eyes, "I have decided you will be my_ personal pet_." The words made Renji's heart freeze.

Once again, Aizen disappeared only to reappear walking down a hallway leading out of the grand room followed by Ichimaru and Tousen. He called out in his even toned voice, "Grimmjow, take Abarai-kun to his room and be sure he is properly secured." Grimmjow looked down at his prey with a wide smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes. "And Ulquiorra, go with them to make sure my Pet is outfitted properly."

Grimmjow growled in annoyance while Ulquiorra gave a slight bow and replied, "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Once the trio was out of earshot, Grimmjow roughly pulled Renji up to his feet while voicing his disgust. "Why the hell do I need you to follow me, Ulquiorra? I can handle this weak shinigami myself."

Renji was ready to turn around and fight with every last ounce of strength he had, even though he knew he may not survive. However, as he was turning around to wallop Grimmjow with a solid punch, he realized his arms would not move. _Shit. Aizen used a bindin' spell on me just now._

Grimmjow gave a harsh laugh as he kicked Renji forward. "Didya just figure it out, ya idiot? Yer stuck."

Ulquiorra turned to walk down the hallway as well before speaking, "Grimmjow, let us follow Aizen-sama's wish and take Abarai to his room."

Grimmjow hated listening to Aizen but hated Ulquiorra even more, but after his stunt going to the Living World and fighting Ichigo, he knew he couldn't afford to be any more defiant. He grabbed Renji by his red mane and pulled him forward to follow Ulquiorra's retreating back, pulling as roughly as he could.

Renji's endured the pain but was less concerned by that and more concerned about his present predicament. He knew there was no way out, but he knew he couldn't give up. _I know they're comin' for Inoue, so I just hafta hang in till then. An' hell if I won't go down wit'out a fight_.


	5. Chapter 5 BOUND

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

WARNING: non con

oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - BOUND 5  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aizen walked into the white bedroom and stopped to look at his new pet centered on top of the large white bed. Renji was naked sitting with his legs tucked under him; ass touching the soles of his feet. His upper body was held up with his arms tied to opposite bedposts. Long thick strips of white satin encircled his forearms, down to his elbows, and circled back up allowing Renji to grip the material in his hands to help with the discomfort of being in this prostrate position for hours. Renji's black bandanna had been lowered to cover his eyes which were tied rather tightly adding unwanted pressure around his eyes and head - a sick sentiment by Grimmjow as a "finishing touch" for Aizen. Renji's hatred for Grimmjow was nearing that of his hatred for the three shinigami traitors, especially the man in the room who would try and make Renji submit against his will.

He'd been trying for hours to break the kidou spell, but he could feel the suppression of his reiatsu. He knew there was some outside force that was draining his powers, making him feel weak and lightheaded; so much so, he couldn't gauge how much time had passed since Ulquiorra tied him up and left him in this position.

Renji knew Aizen had come into the room, but minutes passed in silence, and he was damned if he'd give the older man the satisfaction of acknowledging him in anyway. Even being completely nude and in a precarious predicament, he wouldn't let Aizen see him feeling weak. In that regard, he thought of Ichigo - how the carrot-topped teen hated being weak - as did Renji. Thinking about his love and their separation made Renji's stoic face falter for a minute, to which he was glad his back was to Aizen. But of course, the man felt Renji's reiatsu shimmer for a minute.

"Abarai-kun. It seems you have something on your mind that is causing you distress?" As Aizen moved closer to the bed, he began taking off his jacket, tossing the long white garment across one of the lounge chairs in the room.

"The fuck ya'd care, Aizen." Renji lifted his head up as an act of defiance, but the blindfold made it pointless for him to glance around at the older man keeping him prisoner. Aizen took another turn about the bed, admiring the way his pet looked, sitting uncomfortably on the soft fluffy expanse of white all around him. The pristine white only enhanced the black tattoo lines which marked patterns down and across tanned and toned skin. It was a sight rarely seen in all its glory behind shinigami shihakushos. This appreciation for fine chiseled bodies was one reason Aizen had his espada dressed in such revealing outfits. Be it male or female, he loved firm and fit forms, and he was definitely appreciating the one before him.

Renji felt the bed shift under him, so he knew Aizen was approaching. There were no words spoken, but he felt the tie being pulled from his hair which made his red tresses fall all around him. Renji then felt Aizen hands untying his blindfold, releasing his eyes from the darkness. Renji blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. He looked at the man before him and was a bit startled to see that Aizen was shirtless and wearing only the white billowy pants as he sat lazily on the bed next to Renji, staring at the younger man. He still had the calm yet smug half smile on his face as he looked directly into the burgundy ones before him.

Aizen reached a hand over to Renji's face and he gently curled his fingers around his chin. "Abarai-kun, I will not ask you again but where are your manners?"

He started to run his fingers across Renji's face in gentle caresses as he continued to speak, "I can understand your refusal to address me as Taichou, but you once called me Aizen-san."

He then grabbed at the face before him, harshly squeezing Renji's cheeks in before pressing his lips hard against the shinigami's as he forced his tongue into the other's mouth. He pressed his fingers and thumb roughly so that Renji could not bite down without cutting through the interior of his own cheeks.

Renji's mind reeled in pain and disgust as he tried to shake his head and pull away from the unwanted intrusion. As Aizen pulled from the kiss, he released his hand only to use it to pull Renji's head back roughly by grabbing a fistful of the red hair. He then sucked on Renji's bottom lip and bit down until he drew blood while Renji winced silently in pain. There was no way Renji would vocalize from any of the abuse about to be inflicted on him, since he knew that would be the reaction Aizen wanted. Or Renji would keep from voicing any pain as much as he possibly could.

Aizen chuckled at the younger man's stubbornness. He lapped at the blood trickling down his pet's chin, tasting hungrily this new treat he hadn't anticipated in obtaining. The strong willed soul before him only further delighted him. He knew it would be more pleasurable to see him break since that would mean he'd only fall further down in misery. Aizen would enjoy watching his new toy utterly break.

While still holding Renji's head back by pulling on his hair, Aizen moved his lips down the tattooed neck, biting and sucking and licking across the inky black lines, enjoying the taste as that body tried to struggle away from him. It was a futile gesture between the bindings, the spell, and the reiatsu suppression of the room, but it was the struggling that excited Aizen's sadistic nature.

"Abarai-kun... you ARE my pet, and you WILL address me as Aizen-sama. Understood?" He then stopped to pull his head up to look down into the red eyes that were glowing with anger.

"Fuck you, ya bastard!" Renji then spat right into the face before smiling. His smile froze as he saw Aizen's lips curve into a bigger smile; it chilled Renji's heart to the bone.

"Oh, Abarai-kun. These silly antics of yours will stop. NOW." With that, Aizen patted Renji against his taut stomach. What looked like a playful pat against his body instead felt like he'd been punched by a taichou-level shakkaho. Renji fell forward as he felt his bottom ribs crack and his insides heave upwards. He started to spit up blood and watched in pain as the red splashed before his knees, marring the white sheets.

Renji's eyes widened in shock - he had no idea what just happened but he shouldn't have been surprised considering the man had stopped Ichigo's swing of Tensa Zangetsu with one finger. He realized with sudden dread that the level of Aizen's power could not be grasped easily.

"My dear Abarai-kun. I think you are finally starting to comprehend the hopelessness of your situation. That and those of your nakama." Aizen slid off the bed to move around to stand at the foot of the bed, directly behind Renji.

He stripped off his pants, to stand in his naked glory, with his cock hard and throbbing with blood, as the anticipation of breaking Renji fueled his desires. Aizen glided across the bed to come up directly behind Renji as he curved his arms around Renji's torso. He knew the pressure against the two broken ribs would cause more pain as he started to suck and lick the black markings across Renji's back. The redhead hissed in pain and his body wanted to scream in protest, but he bit his tongue to avoid voicing his agony of body and mind.

"Say it, Abarai-kun." Aizen curled his right hand around the red tresses and then pulled with a hard tug. He moved his lips to Renji's ear and whispered, "How are you to address me, my PET?"

Renji clenched his teeth and wheezed out his ragged breathing. He didn't want to call him Aizen-sama, but he didn't have the wherewithal to bark back any defiance. His mind began to break down a bit more as he felt the stiff member poking at his lower back. Renji didn't want this.

He shut his eyes and tried to endure the pain so he didn't have to obey any of Aizen's commands. But then Aizen's left arm further tightened across his stomach and he felt the cracked ribs started to press inwards as if to break.

Almost involuntarily, Renji screamed out in pain which pleased Aizen so much that he began to suck and nibble on Renji's ear. He lowered his voice further and said in a seductive tone, "say it for me, my Pet..."

"Aizen-sama," Renji whispered through clenched teeth as he fought against the pain of bones breaking. The pressure against his torn intestines and broken ribs lessened allowing him to take a deep breath.

Aizen shifted away after hearing what he wanted. But Renji's reprieve was short lived as he felt two strong hands grab at his hips. Before he could brace himself for the pain, he felt Aizen slam into his rear, his cock ramming inside Renji's tight hole without preparation. Renji screamed out in agony and shock at the painful intrusion.

As Aizen started to slam into him Renji bit back any further cries by biting down on his already bruised and bleeding lip, eyes scrunched up in agony. He could almost feel the rumble of pleasure as Aizen pushed further and harder with each thrust. Renji started to bleed which was strangely the only part that was lessening the tearing sensation as the tight muscles were being torn and stretched by the bastard.

Aizen kept one hand on Renji's hip to keep him steady as he reached around to fondle Renji's neglected member. The former taichou wanted to add to Renji's misery by making his body desire this sexual attention, even if his mind did not. And much to Renji's own disgust, his cock began to harden as the hand caressed and stroked with expertise even as he winced in pain from the relentless thrusts which were tearing into him.

Once he was completely hard in his hand, Aizen released the swollen muscle before grabbing onto Renji's hips to further push and pull rhythmically as he neared his orgasm. Renji's hands gripped and pulled at his restraints tightly, as he braced himself against the pain. Aizen gave a final grunt and leaned onto the shinigami as he bit into the flesh that curved from neck to shoulder. Renji yelled out in pain as Aizen filled him with hot cum, still pumping to milk every last ounce.

Aizen pulled out and moved off the bed so he could walk around to face Renji who was leaning heavily forward, fists griping the white restraints so much, the satin bindings were starting to cut off the circulation to the rest of his arms. The red hair hung around his face like a curtain, hiding him from Aizen's gaze who then raised one hand to grab a handful of hair to look Renji in the eye.

"Whether you think you desire me or not, your body seems to desire some release," Aizen said as he glanced down at Renji's still hard cock, smiling in approval and appreciation. "However, I have no intention of providing you with any pleasure until you earn it. So," he said as he leaned closer to his captive's ear," ask me to satisfy you."

Renji's throbbing cock strained with pressure and while he did desire release, it was nothing worth begging for from Aizen. Through ragged pants, Renji firmly stated, "Fuck off, ya asshole."

At those words, Aizen pulled the hair back with full force, making Renji's neck snap backwards in pain. Aizen kept pulling until Renji was arching backwards, his previous injuries to his torso flaring in excruciation...

"One day, my Pet," Aizen said coolly, "you will beg me to pleasure and satisfy you. And remember," he said as he pressed his hands into Renji's now arched and taut stomach, "where are your manners?"

Aizen pushed until he felt an internal organ burst. Renji screamed aloud; his hoarse voice starting to lose its volume. Aizen released the hair and slid off the bed as he watched the redhead slump forward while coughing up blood. He moved around the bed to pick up his discarded clothes and re-dress before leaving.

"Since today is your first day, I will forgive your forgetfulness. But remember, from this moment on, it will always be Aizen-sama." With that, he walked out of the room without a further glance.

Renji's mind began to darken as the pain his body felt was so intense, there was nothing else his brain could comprehend to counteract it.

Even through the worst of his battles, he'd been able to keep his wits about him, but the emotional stress of being a captive to a sadistic man who he had once sworn to follow and protect was beginning to play with Renji's sense of clarity. He tried to divert his mind to positive thoughts, but he was losing that battle.

Before he lost all consciousness to the enveloping blackness, his last image was that of an orange-haired substitute shinigami leaning in with closed eyes in anticipation of a kiss. Renji's lips curled into the slightest hint of a smile before he slumped forward into complete darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please visit my site so you can see the artwork that coincides with this chapter. A BIG thank you and I am so lucky for this: artist saiyanzrepublik did this wonderful piece after I asked in regards to this story. This was the first of two to go along with this. You can see it at

saiyanzrepublik dot deviantart dot com/ art/ B-L-I-N-D-140869448


	6. Chapter 6 HEALED

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - HEALED 6  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renji felt warmth enveloping his senses as he regained consciousness. He started to blink his eyes open, slowing the movement to adjust to the light. He heard someone sobbing and he looked towards the noise waiting for his vision to come into focus.

"Inoue?" Renji looked up into the young girl's face as she kept her hands over him to continue healing his body.

"Hello, Abarai-san." She gave a small pained smile trying to fight through her grief. "Please stay still. I am almost done healing your wounds." Inoue avoided her eyes from Renji's gaze at the words since she was horrified in knowing what Abarai had been through. She knew she was in danger as well, but she couldn't imagine how she'd be able to handle it were Renji's injuries inflicted upon herself.

Renji closed his eyes as he started to assess the feelings throughout his body. She was right - he almost felt like himself except for a slight sting to his upper shoulder area. He figured that would be healed last and opened his eyes to look at her again. "Thanks, Inoue. And try not to worry. Ichigo will come." Orihime froze slightly at that statement and he followed the direction of her gaze. He recognized the espada as the one called Ulquiorra.

_Tch. Doesn't matter if he heard me. He has to know our friends would come.  
_  
"You would only think this if you felt your existence was worth it to Kurosaki and the others. As far as they know, Inoue Orihime left of her own free will, so they have no reason to want to come for her." Ulquiorra stepped closer, placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "You are done with this now."

Because she was more or less done, she began to stand up. "Yes, sir."

Renji started to sit up, only to find that his body, while without injury, felt weak. He wondered if it was due to having been unconscious for a while. He also discovered he was only covered by a thin sheet, and mostly for Orihime's benefit he clutched at the material to keep himself covered from the waist down.

"I am sure I do not need to explain it to you, but since it is no concern of mine to tell you or not, yes, your reiatsu is suppressed while in this room. Aizen-sama does not desire having to bind you for all hours, so you are allowed to move around your room as you wish." As he finished speaking, Ulquiorra motioned for Orihime to follow him out of the room.

Renji glared at Ulquiorra. "Ya can say whatever the fuck ya want, arrancar! Ya don't know shit about us or our friends, so ya shove yer _opinions _up yer ass!"

As if he heard nothing, Ulquiorra turned to face Renji with parting words, "Someone will be here with fresh clothes for you. There is a shower to your right should you want to refresh yourself." He started to close the door as Orihime gave him a tearful one last look. She gave a slight bow. "Goodbye, Abarai-san. I'm sorry I couldn't heal-" Her words were cut short as the door shut with a loud thud.

Renji looked around the room to get his bearings. The bedroom had no warmth and only the bare minimum of furniture and fixtures. The room felt as cold as it looked as he realized there really was nothing around; he had no clothes at all. _Shit_.

As the previous events started to come back to him, his eyebrows furrowed in shame and anger. He felt violated and in some way guilty as his thoughts drifted to Ichigo. The chocolate brown eyes with the soft gaze he would only show to Renji started to swim in his mind.

"ARRRGH!" He whipped the thin blanket away from himself and stood up. He started to stretch when he realized he still felt the sting in his shoulder. He walked briskly over to the large mirror across the way as he turned and stretched his neck to look. "Sick fuck."

His upper shoulder still had the bite mark Aizen had inflicted, along with multiple hickeys on his upper body. It was an attempt at further degrading Renji to the role of Aizen's "pet." In frustration, Renji punched the mirror having it shatter into thousands of shards falling around his feet. His hand was bloodied but he didn't care. He walked across the glass strewn floor ignoring the pain as the soles of his feet started to bleed. He headed off to take a shower, knowing it wouldn't help, but wanting to attempt to cleanse away Aizen's scent and fluids off of him.

He stepped into the shower and turned it to a boiling hot temperature. Renji let the water just flow down, eyes watching as the clear stream mixed with blood, swirling a light red down the drain. He stood immobile for minutes, trying to clear his mind of everything but believing that Ichigo and the others would be coming since he already knew they were coming for Inoue. With this final comforting thought, he finished the rest of his shower as normally as he could under his current circumstances.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. His red hair dripped water down his back, droplets sliding slowly down his sinewy muscles over black inky lines, as they met the surface of the cotton which hung dangerously low just above the curvature of his rear. Although the physical pains Aizen left on his body were healed, mentally he felt wrecked. His mind could not comprehend that he was here, lost to his comrades and friends... "Ichigo", he whispered. Renji crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge with his head down, staring at the white floor below his feet.

As Renji wondered what his next move should be, the door to his room swung open. Two female arrancars walked in followed by Grimmjow. Renji set his lips into a thin hard line, unsure of what this would mean.

"Oi, Red. Get dressed." Grimmjow grabbed the pair of white pants from one of the females and threw it directly at Renji who grabbed it easily. "You're getting all dolled up for your big debut, so play nice and let her fix your hair."

Renji stood up and moved to take a swing at the blue-haired espada, but he realized his movements were entirely too slow. Grimmjow easily moved aside, catching Renji's fist in his own hand. He then grabbed the shinigami by the neck and lifted him off the floor.

"'t don't look like yer in much of a place to be arguin' about anything right now, Red." He then dropped Renji and flung him across the bed so that he crashed into the headboard.

Renji hadn't realized the room's power in sapping his reiatsu was to this degree. He felt even weaker than when he is in his gigai. At his present strength, he didn't think he could even fight off the two servant arrancars in the room. Without another word, Renji straightened up and shifted to sit at the edge of the bed. Renji didn't even flinch as the blond haired female came over to him and started to work her fingers through his hair. There was no point in fighting since he had no strength so he sat and decided to ignore the annoying Grimmjow.

In a few minutes, Renji's hair was braided from the top of his crown all the way down into what might resemble a scorpion design with the tail reaching halfway down his back. He waited until the two females left the room and stood up to step into the white pants since it was all he had besides his towel. "Ya gonna stand there and watch?"

"Tch. Ya wish, shinigami." But as Renji couldn't care less after what he'd been through with Aizen, he tore off his towel and stepped into the white pants and tightened the black sash around him. They sat low on his hips which showed all of his tattoos.

As he looked up to face Grimmjow, he noticed the espada was looking at him. "Tch. Did ya like the show, ya blue-haired freak?"

The Sexta disappeared and reappeared in front Renji to throw a punch to his stomach. Renji flew backwards landing on the bed. The pain radiated from his stomach outwards as he started to taste blood in his mouth. As much as it hurt, he knew Grimmjow had held back.

Before he could think why that would be, Grimmjow stood over him and then clamped his wrists with two thick black leather cuffs with small loops on each. The cuffs were held together by a short thick black chain. Grimmjow grabbed the chain and pulled Renji up to his feet. It was done with such a swift and powerful move that Renji's chest collided with Grimmjow's.

"Gee, Red, yer weak as a puppy. Ya know," he purred as he circled around Renji to press his chest against Renji's back, pushing his hips into Renji's rear while wrapping his arms around his waist. "Maybe ya could use a little fun before I hafta walk ya out." Renji felt the hot breath against the nape of his neck which made him shiver as Grimmjow started to move his hands under the black sash at his waist. As the hands started to grope downwards, Renji swung his head backwards in a reverse head butt. The quick movement took Grimmjow by surprise but hardly fazed him. Instead, he moved down and gripped Renji's flaccid member roughly and started to work him with smooth but firm strokes.

Renji's breath hitched and he started to grit his teeth. He didn't want this but with his weakened reiatsu and with the intense sensations starting to take over, Renji let out an involuntary groan and leaned his head back onto the espada's shoulder.

Grimmjow started to lap at the shinigami's ear and the soft lobe and work his way down his neck. "Just like a puppy..." As he continued to stroke Renji's now hardened cock with a faster and harder grip, Grimmjow moved his lips down across his shoulders, grazing with his teeth and alternating with his tongue.

The silence was cut by the sound of heavy breathing and panting when suddenly a smooth voice filled the room.

"I was not aware you were given permission to touch my Pet, Grimmjow. But I may allow you to continue if you will perform with him in front of me."

At the sound of Aizen's voice, Grimmjow let go and stepped back away from Renji. Aizen walked into the light so he could be seen by both men. Renji was embarrassed - not at being caught in a precarious situation, but that he had let Grimmjow start to get him off, and he hated to admit he was starting to enjoy it. Renji stiffened as he felt Aizen move next to him. He pressed a hand to Renji's cheek and lifted his chin to the light. He moved Renji's face and examined him over, as one would a prized animal, inspecting for "damages."

Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pocket, ignoring the erection that was still visible as he took a few more steps away from the redhead and his superior.

"It seems you have ignored another of my directives, Grimmjow. I wanted my Pet to enter the Arena in perfect health so he can fight to his full extent. While I am pleased you didn't injure him seriously, you have defied my orders nonetheless."

"The shinigami is fine and nothing happened. I just wanted to fuck with his mind, 's all. No harm, no foul." Grimmjow's voice kept an aloof air, but his eyes were on the floor since he knew Aizen wouldn't forget this incident anytime soon.

Aizen slipped his hand down across Renji's shoulders and down his back to rest on his ass. Aizen gripped his cheek firmly which made Renji freeze until his braid was pulled sharply which made his neck arch upwards.

"Pet, I want you to go outside and follow Ulquiorra. I will see you after your sparring session with the arrancars later this evening." He pulled even harder making Renji arch further in an awkward position that made his erection completely visible as it pressed through the thin white material. Aizen's hand gripped his member and he began to stroke with a firm but gentle caress.

Renji bit his lip to avoid trying to express any desire at Aizen's touch, but having been aroused by Grimmjow's previous ministrations, the desire for release was only increasing and clouding his judgment. Suddenly the hand grasped tightly causing Renji to gasp in pain. "What do you say when leaving me, Pet?"

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." With those words, Aizen loosened his grip on Renji's pulsing member and began the soft smooth strokes again. It stopped short as Aizen leaned to whisper in his ear, "Soon, my Pet, you will beg me for release. While I enjoy your protests, I will truly enjoy watching you beg for me as you scream my name."

At that moment, Ulquiorra walked in and gave a slight bow to Aizen. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. Take him to the Arena and be sure you oversee his session so I can have a full report."

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Renji dutifully followed the 4th Espada out the door, unsure of how he felt at this moment, mentally and physically uncomfortable as his straining erection would feel no release anytime soon.

Aizen turned to face Grimmjow before saying aloud, "Kaname, please escort Grimmjow out." The espada looked on as Tousen walked in to retrieve him.

"Grimmjow should be punished for disobeying two directives!" Tousen actually bristled as he spoke the words.

"I leave the choice of punishment up to you, Kaname." Aizen's face had returned to his usual humor of placid amusement as he watched Grimmjow walk out sullenly yet with his stubborn defiance.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

There are two great pieces from DeviantArt dot com artists for this chapter.

1 - is a Renji shower scene that artist UdeeN has allowed me to reference which you can see at udeen dot deviantart dot com /art /Renji-s-wetness-44550430

2 - is one that I am so **honored** by because saiyanzrepublik drew it upon my request and it turned out so sexy! You can see it at saiyanzrepublik dot deviantart dot com/ art/ B-L-I-N-D-C-U-F-F-E-D-141274693

Or you can go to my site to see the art and the links. renichiotp. blogspot. com

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7 ARENA

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - ARENA 7  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renji silently followed Ulquiorra through the cold palatial hallways. He wondered how long he'd have to endure this situation of being Aizen's "pet" and this "sparring" session to which he was heading. As far as he knew, it could be some elaborate lie and he may be off to his own execution. While his mind was clearer and his body feeling less lethargic, Renji took the opportunity to start assessing his situation. He had no idea where Inoue was being held captive within Las Noches, but he knew there would be no way an arrival made by Ichigo and friends would go unnoticed. Renji also had no idea if anyone was even aware of his being kidnapped. _That's right. I was suppos'd ta meet up with Rukia. Why didn' I remember that til now?_ Renji wondered what Rukia must be thinking and if she had met up with Ichigo yet. He was worried about Ichigo and what he must be thinking. _I'm the one's been kidnapped 'n here I am worried 'bout the kid. What the hell is wrong wit' me?_

With every step he'd walked away from his room, Renji noticed that his mind was getting clearer and he could feel his strength returning. However, the chains on his wrists were keeping him in-check, similar to a Binding Spell. Renji now knew that his best chance for escape would be when Aizen wasn't around and when he wasn't near the reiatsu suppression bedroom. He was grateful for his mind becoming more alert and he would start to look for any given opportunity to escape.

They soon approached what looked to be an endless length of a wall. Ulquiorra gave a quick tap when the outlines of a door appeared and opened. Beyond the now visible entrance was only blackness. Ulquiorra turned to show his profile and he gestured for Renji to walk through first. Renji paused, unsure of what he'd find on the other side, but he figured he won't get anything done by standing around so he decided to walk through and see if he could make a break for it. He stepped through and was surrounded by complete darkness. He felt Ulquiorra follow him in and then felt the chain and the cuffs being taken off his wrists. With the removal of these items, Renji felt his reiatsu starting to rise; he felt his power coming back to him! Renji thought of making a run for it even though he couldn't see when a voice broke through the pitch black. _"Where th' hell ya been?! Didja even notice somethin' was missing?"_

_Zabimaru_! Just as Renji replied to his zanpaktou, everything was illuminated around him. _Shit_.

Renji looked around to see a large cavernous room filled with over fifty figures that looked like mutated Hollows and Arrancars. And standing in front of them, holding Zabimaru, was a pink-haired bespectacled Espada. Any chance of making a run for it was dashed but if they were going to let him spar with Zabimaru in hand, maybe he honestly had a fighting chance of breaking out. _No one here knows I've made it ta Bankai. Maybe the surprise'll buy me enough time to get out._ He kept his eyes on Zabimaru, wondering when everything would get started. Since no one had yet to speak, Renji looked at the man holding his zanpaktou. It was only then the espada gave a sly smile before speaking.

"I am the Octava Espada, Syazel Grantz Aporro. I am merely a 'researcher' here and will be overseeing the sparring sessions Aizen-sama has so _graciously_ extended to us. Since I would like to know more about you shinigami, I've volunteered my Fraccion to test you for your first time here in the Arena."

With that, Syazel then tossed Zabimaru over to Renji, who caught the zanpaktou with ease. Renji couldn't believe his luck and with Zabimaru in his hands, he felt like he was getting luckier by the minute. "Che. Sounds like ya ain't into servin' yer 'Aizen-sama' all that much, eh?"

"Oh? Syazel's eyes stopped roaming across Renji's exposed upper body. Clearly, the Octava was pre-occupied by the pattern of tattoos that graced Renji's lean and muscular body, but he snapped his mind to attention at being spoken to. His eyes narrowed before speaking, "Whatever do you mean, shinigami?"

"Ya ain't even tryin' ta hide your contempt. Tch... 'graciously,' ya said. I know all 'bout sarcasm and ya suck at even tryin' ta pretend ya mean it."

Syazel's smile got wider upon hearing Renji. "Ah, I wasn't aware that the 'Pet' could think! My, my... Well, then enough chatter. Why don't we get started? I would like to observe your fighting skills so let's begin, shall we?" Syazel walked past Renji which made the redhead want to last out with Zabimaru since killing the annoying espada felt like it'd be the most satisfying action at that second.

Just as Renji considered going for a slash to the pink-haired head, Syazel stopped to finish another thought. "And, please feel free to use your Bankai. I would love to get more readings for my research. I'm bored of Shikai, but I'm sure you'll need that too when up against my Fraccion."

He watched as Renji's eyes grew wider at his words. Syazel then turned around to face Renji. He placed his white-gloved hand against his chest, feigning surprise by raising the pitch of his voice and continued, "Oh! Are you wondering how I knew about your Bankai? You see, I saw every bit of your first against my brother. Didn't you recognize the name? You fought against my older brother, Illfort Grantz. So I know all about your Shikai and Bankai and your level of spiritual powers. And you're welcome to fight to your fullest. For you see, this room is specially made to give you your powers back. However, you will not be able to breach these walls for they are meant to keep shinigami entering or leaving without the help of an espada. Well, do your best! I want to record as much as possible for my research." He gave the shocked redhead one last longing look from head to toe before walking away.

Ulquiorra took in the entire exchange and then moved away to settle himself quietly against the wall so that he could report back to Aizen-sama. He had no desire to chastise Syazel for goading the prisoner and he had no wish to deal with the prisoner unless as ordered by Aizen-sama. So, for now, he would observe on his superior's behalf and stay out of petty games played by the other Espada.

Renji looked down at his hand which was comfortably holding the heavy weight of his zanpaktou. _It's been a while, eh, Zabimaru?_

"Yeah. Why haven't ya talked till now?"

I haven't been able ta reach ya. I don't even have my strength and can't think straight where they got me right now. I don't know what they got planned yet, but I ain't plannin' ta find out. Let's get the fuck outta here.

"'Bout time ya said somethin' smart, Renji."

Yeah. Shaddup. Let's go!

As Syazel and Ulquiorra had stepped away from the shinigami and positioned themselves to appropriate observer stations, the group of arrancars under Syazel's command began to approach Renji. He shifted his stance in preparation and looked up with a gleam in his eyes - he would only finish this fight in one of two ways - either winning to escape or fighting to the end. There was no other choice. _I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I'm not stayin' alive just to be a kept dog._ And with that final thought, he spoke one word to start this battle.

"Bankai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zabimaru? Where are ya?  
_  
Renji began to wake up but the fogginess of his mind was not dissipating at all. His memory of having fought with Zabimaru in his hands felt like a dream. He would have believed it too, were it not for the fact his body was aching all over. He finally was coherent enough to look around and figure out he was back in his room, or what he preferred to call his prison. He was on the bed under bloodied covers. He moved the sheet off his body to see the cuts and bruises that covered almost every inch of him. He put the heel of his hand to his forehead as he tried to recall what happened to him before waking up. But every movement he made seemed to inflame his soreness.

"You shouldn't move around so much. It's rather too soon since your first session, my Pet."

Renji's turned to the direction from which the voice came, but the surprise and quick movement caused him to hiss in pain. His hands came to clutch at his midsection. _Definitely bruised ribs. Shit._

By the time Renji looked up once the immediate pain subsided, he was face-to-face with Aizen who came to sit on the bed next to him.

"You were so willing to die. Do you find your present situation that dire you were willing to be killed at the hands of mere lowly arrancars? Surely, the former fuku-taichou of the Gotei 13 has more pride than that."

"Tch! Ya talkin' 'bout pride? And it ain't 'former' ya know. I'm still the Sixth Division's fuku-taichou. Ya brought me here - ain't like I left my post." Renji didn't even bother with the consequences of talking back to the man who could cause more pain. He was ready to take whatever would come his way.

"Ah, my poor dear." Aizen reached his hand up to caress Renji's cheek. Renji pulled back from the touch but didn't try to move away completely since he knew it was pointless to try and run now. His once chance for freedom was while in the Arena, but somehow he ended up back here in this room. _I swear... I thought I was pretty close ta dead...  
_  
As if reading his mind, Aizen began to explain what had happened during the sparring session (the man did like to talk and explain things - one character trait that never changed for the former Taichou). "Ulquiorra gave me a full report of your first session. It seems you fought very well, especially in the beginning. You held nothing back and went all out destroying most of the Fraccion. But he observed your plan rather quickly. You were always so predictable, Abarai-kun. You tested the walls with your Bankai and even your kidou which, honestly, why bother? It was never your strong point, neh?" Aizen smiled as one would to a puppy trying something so ridiculous; you couldn't help but find it adorable.

Renji hated that look - it was... degrading. Being kept as a sex slave was definitely at the top of the list when it comes to feeling degraded, but that smile was just a bit too much.

"Syazel was rather overjoyed with your performance and seeing your Bankai up close. You seem to captivate him, Pet." Aizen leaned forward as if purring this sentiment in his ear. "He even brought back your nearly dead form himself using one of his Fraccion to carry you here. Then, of course, I had Inoue restore you back to life. Well, just barely since it was your own fault for getting yourself to his point. Did you really think you could escape from Las Noches? That I would let you have access to your zanpaktou and all your spiritual powers and not have measures to keep you contained?" He advanced even closer as he started to move his hands up along Renji's thighs, moving ever so slowly towards his groin. "Do you think so little of me, Pet?"

Aizen began to fondle him with one hand as the other moved to hold Renji by the base of his head. The younger man began to arch his head back as he tried to fight the powerful urges coming over his fatigued body as the pleasure began to radiate throughout.

"I want you to see that I brought you here because I care for you. Is it so wrong to want you for myself?"

Aizen started to kiss Renji thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth while pushing the redhead back to lie against the bed. He had kept his one hand firmly on Renji's cock bringing it to a fast erection as he continued to stroke it from base to tip, palming over the pre-cum that was now coating his entire shaft allowing for smooth pumping caresses. As much as Renji wanted to fight the unwanted advances, his weakened physical condition was making it hard to fight him off while the desire said touches created was making it hard for Renji to focus - focus on that he didn't **want **to be touched by this man. He didn't want to be here away from his friends. He didn't want him. He wanted- "Ichigo."

At the utterance of that word, Renji was smacked hard in the face which made him feel as if the room was spinning. Renji tried to catch his breath, but the deep breathing made him start to choke which wracked his body in pain as the coughing made every part of him ache. Aizen leaned over the battered figure, no trace of anger on his smooth complexion. "That is the ryoka boy who saved you and Kuchiki on Sokyoku Hill, correct?" Renji kept silent and instead averted his burgundy eyes away from the man staring at him. As he kept his head turned away, he felt the bed shift underneath him. He didn't bother to see what Aizen was doing until he felt him - specifically felt warm lips and a wet tongue licking up and down his still too hard cock. Renji gasped in surprise and bucked his hips upwards until he felt strong hands pushing his hips down back into the bed. Whatever pain he felt was masked by the pleasure he was feeling as Aizen started to swallow his cock in and out of his wet mouth, dripping saliva so that Renji's cock was coated with spit and pre-cum.

Aizen stopped to look up, enjoying the sight of his Pet finally coming around; he was getting closer to becoming his completely. "At least today, you accept me with pleasuring you. Every day, Pet, you allow yourself to be closer to me. And you'll come to see that there is no one left for you. Only I will be here for you. Even that ryoka you think of now? He will soon leave you, too. As long as it takes, Pet, one day, you will see for yourself, and then you will know I am the one you can love, because I am the only one who loves you."

Renji listened to it all while taking in deep breaths. He knew Aizen was just filling his mind with a bunch of nonsense by playing the mind-games but he also didn't fight him off when the same mouth clamped back down on his shaft. Renji tried to concentrate to keep from enjoying the sensations and maybe even fight off the older man who was starting to shift his body around. In the next instant, Renji felt a sharp pain as Aizen bit his cock, making Renji scream out loud. But just as his mouth opened, Aizen slammed down his own hardened cock into Renji's mouth and he continued to suck off the younger shinigami. The forced 69 surprised Renji completely, but the pleasure he felt being sucked and swallowed began to overcome every other thought and he began to suck and lick the cock in his mouth as well. For the time being, at least, while he did have some of his wits about him, he pretended that the object in his mouth belonged to that of an orange-haired substitute shinigami. The image of Ichigo feeling pure bliss while pretending he was being given the same by the teen helped Renji to get through the obligatory sex session he was engaged in at the moment. But Renji knew in the back of his mind, the fact he was willing and even enjoying part of this now was a slippery slope he was starting to descend. And one, he wondered, if he'd ever be able to recover from.

00000000000000000000000

"What do you mean 'is Renji here with me'? Why isn't he with you?! You're the ones that got dragged back to Soul Society. By your own brother!! So, why are you here anyway? And why would Renji be here with me?"

Ichigo was not prepared to hear that Renji was missing. He was shocked to see Rukia in Hueco Mundo when he was so sure he and Inoue were lost causes in the eyes of Soul Society. He would never admit a part of him was disheartened to see her arrive alone, but now to be told she had no idea where the redhead could be, Ichigo was about to lose it.

"Ichigo! Calm down! You flipping out isn't going to help me figure out where Renji disappeared to!" Rukia waited till Ichigo stopped ranting before taking a deep breath herself. "All I know is this - we were supposed to meet at Senkaimon gate so we could go to Karakura Town to ask Urahara-san to help us get to you. When I got to the gate, Renji wasn't there, but I had felt his reiatsu so he had been there right before me. I thought maybe he went off without me since he was so eager to get back to you."

At that comment, Ichigo couldn't help but blush which didn't go unnoticed by Rukia or Ishida who seemed to catch everything. But his concern quickly overrode his embarrassment. "So if he's not here with me and he's not with you, where the hell is he?!"

Rukia grew somber as she continued to think. "I don't know either. That is why I asked Urahara-san to look into it. He said he'd talk to Yoruichi-san and that he would get word to us as soon as he could. But for now, we have no idea if Renji is or isn't in trouble, but we do know Inoue IS. As much as I hate to say it, I think we have no choice but to move forward in looking for Inoue."

"But-"

Ishida cut Ichigo off by saying, "Kuchiki-san is right. Right now, as far as we know, Abarai may have gone back for something else and just missed meeting up with Kuchiki-san. But we already know for a fact Inoue is with Aizen here in Hueco Mundo. At least this is one certainty. If Abarai is in danger, I am sure Yoruichi-san will let us know right away."

Ichigo was reluctant but it did seem to make some kind of sense. He turned to look at Chad to get his feelings on the subject. Chad, too, felt a bit obligated to Renji since the shinigami had played such a big part in furthering his training before coming to Hueco Mundo. However, the logic behind Rukia and Uryuu's argument couldn't be ignored for one's emotions. "I believe we should look for Inoue until we know about Abarai-san."

Finally, Ichigo nodded in agreement. He didn't have much choice. He can't stop now because he didn't know what really happened to Renji. There was no confirmation he was in trouble. He had come to save Inoue and for now, that was the objective. "Alright. Let's go." And with that, he began to move ahead with the group following. Ichigo had to believe Renji was OK, but he knew his gut told him otherwise. _Renji, where the hell are you?_


	8. Chapter 8 RESCUE

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - RESCUE 8

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He really is like a lost puppy, isn't he, Gin?" Aizen leaned towards the redhead who was still fast asleep. Renji had endured another round of sparring in the Arena and rolled right into a session with Aizen in the bedroom. And with his spiritual abilities nearly down on top of it all, it took a lot for Renji to be woken from sleep lately. There wasn't much for Renji to do while awake - he either fought or was forced to have sex. At least while he slept, he could dream of more pleasant things, like escaping Las Noches and returning to his friends and Ichigo. Right now, his fantasies were a better place to live than in his reality.

"Yah. Yer Pet is pretty lazy. Ya sure he suits ya'r needs, Sousuke?" The fox-eyed colleague kept his exuberant smile plastered on his face as he watched Aizen stroking his Pet's hair.

"Gin, if you had eyes for anyone other than your own subordinate or that female fuku-taichou, you'd know what pleasures he can bring." Aizen spread himself on the bed next to Renji to wake the younger man. It's not a ritual that Aizen would bother with normally, but he expected events to play out in a most interesting way by day's end and he wanted it to be quite the occasion for his Pet. However, Renji slept through the conversation and the motion of the bed, face down and buried in the pillow. Aizen then grabbed a handful of hair to pull up Renji's head roughly and he began to suck and lick along the tattooed neck which definitely woke the younger shinigami up. Renji had been used to being yelled at or dragged awake, but this was the first time Aizen woke him up, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next.

"Pet, you've slept enough and today is going to be a red-letter-day. You'll skip today's sparring session, but I would like you at my side for today. So get up now and I'll have the servants get you dressed." He pulled Renji's hair back further and forced a deep kiss by pushing his tongue into the mouth below. Renji didn't bother to fight back, but he didn't bother to reciprocate the kiss either. "Ah, a new tactic today. Not what I expected, but at least in this regard, you keep things interesting, neh, Pet?" Aizen looked over at Gin to tell him, "Go on and have today's gathering pushed by an hour. I think I'll stay here for a while longer after all."

"Of course. Ja, hav' fun! An' don' try ta bite back, Pet. Ya 'll regret it!" Gin gave an overly sweet little wave of his hand before leaving the room.

By then, Aizen had released the handful of hair which let Renji fall back on the bed. He stayed lying on his stomach and kept his face away from Aizen. He had no idea why today would be any different than the next, so he figured he'll endure whatever punishment would come his way. He realized he can't fight it since the routine is fight/get healed, get abused/get healed. And lately, Renji was starting to fear he was enjoying the constant demands for sex. Granted, he tried to imagine he was with a certain orange-haired teen instead, but that fantasy can only take you so far. At least for now, he thought he'd fight the urges by keeping his mind completely blank. Renji wasn't sure it would work, but it was something he hadn't done before.

Yet again, nothing he did deterred Aizen from what he wanted. He merely stripped off his own clothes to lie on top of Renji and he began to grind his hips on top of Renji's bare backside. Renji shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on ignoring everything that was being done to him. Aizen let one hand roam across his Pet's skin moving up and down while his other hand reached in front to find his lips. He forced his long fingers past the lips and teeth and he began to push his fingers in and out of the wet mouth. Not long after, he pulled his hand back and it disappeared beneath his body. Soon, the fingers were searching to gain access to the tight hole which Renji did not want to give. However, with no physical strength to fight off the powerful man lying on top of him, Renji's attempts to buck the man off him only worked to increase Aizen's excitement. The fingers forced its way in which made Renji hiss in pain as they began to pump and stretch him quickly. He pushed his face into the pillow and squeezed his hands into the sheets as Aizen withdrew his hand only to fill Renji with his engorged cock. This was going to be hard and fast and with little attempt to see if his Pet would find any pleasure because this morning, Aizen wanted to satiate his desire. He felt that by this time tomorrow, Renji would be in another place mentally, so he might as well enjoy overpowering the resistance while he could...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nell, are you ok?" Ichigo walked over and put his hand gently on the young arrancar's head.

The little green-haired girl looked up with tears in her large eyes, "Yes, Ithsygo. We heard them saying there is someone new with Aizen-sama."

"Yeah, that is why we have to go there. We need to save our friend Inoue. She's in trouble."

"No, it's not a girl. It's a guy. He is with Aizen-sama all the time and he fights the arrancar everyday."

Ichigo's gut knotted but he had to ask, "Did they say his name? Did they say what he looks like??"

Nell looked up to see that Ichigo was really concerned now. "They don't know if he has a name. He's called Pet. And he has red hair- Ithsygo!!"

Without another thought, Ichigo took off.

Rukia started to race after him while calling his name to get him to stop. "Ichigo!! You can't go off by yourself! Let us go with you!"

"Rukia, I'm going to find Renji and Inoue. There are going to be other arrancar and espada to fight so I'm counting on all of you to back me up. But I'm leaving - take care of Nell and the others!" And with that, Ichigo shunpo'd away and out of sight. Rukia gave up on following him knowing that she'd never be able to change his mind and knowing that he was right - there would be other fights along the way. She turned around to gather the others so they can follow Ichigo's path as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zabimaru_? Renji had tried repeatedly to reach his zanpaktou but the nue had remained silent. Every time Renji was out of his room, his mind would clear up well enough so he could reach Zabimaru, but this excursion was proving to be fruitless. _Why do I feel so... _Renji was unable to complete this hazy thought as his short walk to the main throne room had come to an end. He looked up to see Aizen sitting in the middle chair with Ichimaru and Tosen flanking him on either side. He noticed the other espada were around as well, short of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He knew the pink-haired Syazel, but he hadn't been around the others yet to know their names and he really didn't care.

Unbeknownst to Renji, he'd been under one of Aizen's hypnosis spells since this morning. And that spell kept him from seeing that the espadas and arrancars were within and around the throne of Las Noches. All this was a plan known to Aizen alone (and possibly Gin) but like everything he did, the reasons for this would most likely be revealed in a little while.

Aizen motioned for Renji to come over to him, and he did so without a second's hesitation. Aizen kept his eyes on his Pet and he admired the new look Renji was sporting in Las Noches. He found the bared chest with all the inky patterns enticing and the white pants worked well against his tall frame. The flaming red hair was braided in that sexy scorpion braid, which Aizen so enjoyed pulling apart during his frenetic sex sessions. It was in complete contrast to the conservative shihakushous and the ridiculous ponytail the redhead sported before, and it pleased the leader at Las Noches very much. As Renji approached, Aizen pulled him up by the chains that held his wrists together. He caressed Renji's face before directing him to stand by his side. Aizen decided to conduct his meeting until his special surprise would be revealed. With Renji hypnotized, there would be no fear of revealing any secrets of the impending war, so the day's events moved along without further interruptions.

Renji stood around, feeling confused and unstable, but he ignored the buzzing in his ears and tried to focus on anything other than being there. However, the dreams he normally would run to were eluding him, so he remained quiet with nothing else to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo broke through the wall of the palace without hesitation. He knew his arrival would cause a ruckus, but he hoped that would alert his friends that help was on its way. He took a moment to concentrate to sense to which direction he should head. He felt a strong gathering of reiatsu towards the left so that was the direction he would go.

He ran down the hall for what seemed like a mile when he felt a familiar spiritual signature which made him stop in his tracks. "Grimmjow."

"Glad ya remembered me, Shinigami. We never did finish our fight, eh?" Grimmjow stepped forward to face Ichigo directly.

Brown eyes went wide when he took in Grimmjow's appearance. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ain't no concern a yours, brat. I don't need both to wipe the floor with ya." Grimmjow would never admit it was the punishment Tousen doled out for his disobedience to Aizen-sama. His arm was the price he paid for engaging the shinigami in Karakura Town and messing around with his Pet. And taking out his anger on one Kurosaki Ichigo felt just like the thing the Sexta needed right then. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's finish this now."

"I don't have time for you, Grimmjow. I'm here to find my friends. If you want to fight, we can do that after I find them and after you're healed. Then we can go all out and I'll fight you with everything I have."

"So, ya came for the little princess, eh?" Then a thought occurred to the espada. "Or maybe ya came for the redhead? He does have a fine piece of ass."

Without warning, Ichigo swung Zangetsu down at Grimmjow who moved just in time to miss the brunt of the blow. This reaction only made the Sexta roar with laughter. "Somehow, I knew ya were hot for the redhead! Yer both so sad, it's pathetic."

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo took another swing at the espada who sonido'd out of the way. "Just tell me where they are!"

"First we fight, and then if ya win, I'll tell ya!" Grimmjow flashed him a maniacal smile and was about to blast a cero when Ulquiorra stepped in his way.

"Enough of this. You're in direct violation of what Aizen-sama wanted."

Grimmjow released the energy and turned in disgust. "Tch. Kill joy. Fine, fine. C'mon, Shinigami. If ya want to see your friends, I'll take ya to 'em." He walked past Ichigo and kept going knowing the orange-haired teen would follow. Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back and did just that. Ulquiorra brought up the rear and the trio walked on towards the throne room.

He felt the large collection of reiatsu before entering the room. Once inside, Grimmjow moved to the side. Ichigo was pushed forward to stand in front of the thrones upon with Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen sat. But the person standing next to Aizen made the substitute shinigami's eyes go wide.

"Renji!!" Were it not for the tattoos and the red hair, Ichigo wasn't sure he would have recognized him. Renji was chained at the wrists with wide cuffs and wore nothing but white pants and his hair was braided in a style Ichigo had never seen. But even beyond the aesthetic changes, it was the look on Renji's face that made Ichigo's chest constrict. He had never seen the redheaded shinigami look so lifeless - there was no spark in his eyes and he seemed like a broken man who kept his eyes downward.

"Oi, Renji! What are you doing? Wake up!!" Ichigo started to move towards Renji but the entire group of arrancars started to motion as if to attack. Ichigo then felt Grimmjow grip his shoulder so he stopped moving forward but not before he shook off the espada's hand.

Ichigo's pleas to Renji were hopeless. He then realized that Renji was most likely under Aizen's hypnosis; he would never see that Ichigo was here in an attempt to rescue him and Inoue. And Ichigo would never say it even to himself, but in his heart, Renji was his priority; the one he loved. It pained him to see the forlorn expression on the redhead's face. The bravado and vibrant airs that made Renji uniquely himself seemed to have faded, which made Ichigo feel the rage building inside his soul. He had to save Renji before the man he loved would be utterly lost to himself.

"Kurosaki," Aizen spoke smoothly, "I have no wish to deal with you at present. Neither you, nor your friend Inoue was ever my objective."

Ichigo glared at him. "And Renji?"

Aizen twitched his lips in amusement. "Renji was not part of my plan, but he's something I find amusing to me... for now." At this, Gin couldn't suppress a chuckle. Aizen then tugged at Renji's chain, pulling the redhead towards him. Ichigo watched in horror as Aizen forced Renji to lean over and give him a deep kiss. This fueled Ichigo's anger and as his reiatsu started to rise, all the arrancars shifted in anticipation to attack the orange haired boy. But Aizen remained calm as he sat on his throne. He then said, "I give you the option to leave now - no tricks and without giving chase."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at these words but forced himself to bring his anger under control, letting his reiatsu also settle down. "I'm not leaving without my friends."

"Ah, well, you should let me finish." Aizen nodded at Ulquiorra who gave a nod behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Inoue Orihime escorted by a female arrancar who handed her over to Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Inoue!" She was obviously terrified yet relieved to see Ichigo. She then glanced over at Renji and noticed he seemed to be oblivious to her arrival and Ichigo's presence. She wasn't able to comprehend the situation in her current state of distress and could only think to shift her gaze at Ichigo - his presence was the only comfort she found since she was forced to enter Hueco Mundo.

"As I was saying to you, Kurosaki, I offer you this choice: You may leave here with one person - Inoue-san or Abarai-kun." Even after saying these words, Aizen's posture never shifted. His face was tilted slightly, cheek resting on fist with elbow propped casually on the arm of his immense white throne.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration, disbelief and anger. _How can I choose? I can't leave either one of them behind!_ He glanced from Orihime to Renji and thought about the arrancars and ex-shinigami taichous surrounding him. _Even with my Hollow, I can't take on everyone here. Plus, Inoue would get hurt being in the middle of it_. Ichigo tore his eyes away from Renji, who was still looking downward having made no movement since he'd entered the room. When the substitute shinigami looked over at Orihime, he felt guilty for feeling so torn between choosing amongst a friend and his love. The look of fear and sadness in her eyes helped Ichigo make his decision. "Fine. I'll take Inoue."

Ichigo was only able to make this decision because he believed Renji could last longer than Orihime in this environment. Plus, the one reprieve Ichigo had at this juncture was that Renji had no idea he had even made it to Las Noches. However, were Ichigo to leave Orihime behind knowing he chose Renji over her, Ichigo was sure she wouldn't be able to handle that kind of abandonment. _At least Renji won't know I was here, and I WILL come back to rescue you, no matter what. I promise, Renji, whatever it takes_.

Aizen lifted his head off his curved hand and spoke, "Interesting decision. As I promised, you are free to go. Ulquiorra, bring her to Kurosaki and send them on their way. We are done here."

Ichigo moved forward warily to meet her halfway. He still anticipated a trick, but wanted to take advantage of the offer in case it was genuine.

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder and watched Ulquiorra closely. However, the espada merely moved his hands to open a garganta, and he simply stepped aside to allow them room to walk through.

As the two teenagers started to step into the portal, Aizen lifted his hand almost as if he were waving goodbye. Ichigo turned around to take one more look at Renji but was shocked to see that the redhead had finally lifted his gaze off the floor.

Renji's hazy thoughts suddenly cleared and he raised his head to look around. He didn't know when a garganta had been opened but the giant black portal caught his attention. But even more surprising was seeing two orange-haired figures stepping into the portal.

Renji saw his love, with one hand on Orihime's shoulder, walking away from him. Renji's eyes widened in disbelief as one word fell from his lips, "Ichigo."

Ichigo had turned to see the events play out as if it were happening in slow motion. His heart dropped when he realized that Renji had seen him - had seen him, with Orihime, leaving without his lover. Ichigo's face switched from shock to furious anger as he turned to face Aizen. "You bastar-" but the words were cut off as the garganta closed suddenly.

Renji stared at the space where Ichigo had been a second ago. He was frozen to the spot; he didn't' even feel the arrancars' presence around him. His world had disappeared through the black portal just now, and everything else had vanished from his mind.

Seeing this reaction, Aizen stood up before stating, "Grimmjow, take my pet to my room." And with that, Aizen walked out with Gin and Kaname close behind him.

Grimmjow realized that Renji was not exactly conscious at the moment so he grabbed the shinigami's arm to jolt him back to the reality of being stuck at Las Noches. "C'mon, Red. I don't want to have to carry you."

Without thinking, Renji lowered his head and followed the Sexta without any resistance. He wasn't even sure how his legs didn't give out from under him but chose not to question it and allowed himself to be pulled along.

The other arrancars had watched the scene play out before them and they began to snicker and howl at the "tragedy of Aizen's pet." They watched the tattooed form being led out of the room and continued to laugh at what had happened.

Ulquiorra had no interest in hearing the nonsense of the other arrancars so he left as soon as Grimmjow had taken Renji away. Ulquiorra wasn't sure why he seemed uncomfortable by the fact that the human female was allowed to go. He assumed he felt uneasy because he didn't understand Aizen's reasoning to readily hand over something that was important enough to abduct. But Ulquiorra felt his place was not to question - only to do as instructed. With that in mind, the espada left.


	9. Chapter 9 BROKEN

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - BROKEN 9  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Grimmjow had stripped Renji naked and pushed him onto the large white bed. For once the instructions were not to tie him to the bedposts so Grimmjow just left the short length of chain secured to each cuff on Renji's wrists. He noticed that the redhead hadn't tried to struggle against the restraints or the rough handling even once.

"Oi, Red? What the fuck is the matter wit' cha?" He grabbed Renji by his chin and lifted the man's face upwards. Renji complied but kept his eyes away from neither facing Grimmjow nor looking at anything at all. His consciousness was trapped inside his mind as he replayed the few seconds of having seen Ichigo, only to watch him walk away.

"Ahh, pathetic." Grimmjow roughly pushed Renji's face away which only made Renji fall back against the white sheets. "What'sa matter? Ya sad 'cause that Strawberry left ya behind," he sneered. Renji grimaced and turned his head to the side, lying on his back. Not a reaction Grimmjow expected from the once hotheaded shinigami.

He approached the bed and leaned his body over Renji's, hovering above by putting his upper body weight on his hands, but letting his lower half rest above Renji's as Grimmjow began to roughly grind his hips. He was waiting for a fight but was greeted with none. When Renji gave no reaction, verbal or physical, Grimmjow stood up in annoyance.

"Oi! What the fuck's the matter with ya. Didn'cha hear him yellin' for yer sorry ass! I thought ya were fuckin' blind and deaf till ya practically cried when he left with that little princess." Grimmjow was yelling at the redhead, but for once the espada was actually perplexed by Renji's behavior.

"Tch!" He grabbed the short length of chain and pulled the shinigami up to his feet. Grimmjow grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes. He stared into Renji's eyes but saw that they were not those of the vibrant shinigami that had first entered Hueco Mundo.

The door to the room opened when a figured walked in. "Grimmjow, you were ordered to bring his Pet to the room and nothing more. Why are you still here?"

Grimmjow turned around to face the pink-haired Espada before responding. "Shut yer trap. It's none of yer business what I do, _Octava_. And does **he **know yer here?" He pulled Renji closer to him wondering why Syazel was interrupting his business.

"Of course I do, Grimmjow." Aizen appeared from behind the Octava to address his Sexta. "Unlike some, Syazel follows my instructions. I told him to come here to check on my Pet."

Syazel smiled as he allowed Aizen to walk in past him. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Upon Aizen's approach, the Sexta released Renji from his grip and stepped away.

"You may leave, Grimmjow." As Grimmjow walked past Aizen on his way out, he continued, "And you are excused from escorting my Pet any further."

Grimmjow paused to glance downward and back to look at the red-haired shinigami and then he walked away with the door closing behind him.

"Syazel, now that the girl Inoue is gone, I put you in charge of healing my Pet's injuries after his sparring matches. Depending on my mood, should he be injured from his _sessions _with me, I will dictate whether or not those injuries should be healed by you or if I want my Pet to remember me by them. Therefore, following my directives, such as not handling my Pet in any manner other than I say, will not be tolerated. Is that understood?" Aizen smiled at the Espada but Syazel knew the smile was in complete opposition to the meaning of his words. The Octava was not to touch his Pet no matter how much he wanted to see if this new toy in Las Noches may be entertaining.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. In fact, I have brought you this as a thank you for allowing me this opportunity to further my research on shinigami." Syazel handed him a small confection that resembled a pink marshmallow. "It is a time disruptor. I know you do not want his mind altered so that you may break his spirit by your own devices, but this will help the process along in a different way. Once he ingests it, every hour will feel like one month. In a few days, he will feel as if a couple of years have passed him by. I am sure, Aizen-sama, your Pet will begin to immediately feel the loss of his nakama starting the moment he ingests this."

Aizen let the confection drop into his hand as he dismissed Syazel. "Very good. You may go, Syazel." The Espada bowed and turned to leave. Once the door was closed he moved towards the bed where Renji was left sitting alone with his thoughts.

Renji replayed the scene in his mind as he watched Ichigo leaving with Inoue by his side. He was shocked that Ichigo hadn't even announced his arrival nor his decision to leave Renji behind. Though he knew he would have allowed Inoue's release before his own, he couldn't understand why Ichigo would leave without even speaking to him. It was obvious that Ichigo's arrival and departure was no surprise to Aizen and the others.

_Zabimaru, what's happenin' 'ere? Where's Ichigo?_ And once again, the nue was not reachable in his hazy consciousness. When not in the Arena, the voices were eerily silent. He was so lost in his thoughts, Aizen's presence didn't even wake him from his reverie.

The older man sat next to Renji as he caressed the redhead's face. He bit softly into the shinigami's neck which woke Renji from his thoughts. He instinctively moved away from the man next to him and waited for the customary abuse to follow when he shied away from the man's advances. But this time, nothing happened which made the burgundy eyes turn to look at Aizen.

"Pet, I will forgive you this minor infraction considering the rough treatment you've received at the hand of your nakama just now. Even I found the behavior Kurosaki Ichigo had exhibited towards you to be most... surprising. Surely, even I have held my subordinates in higher regards than what he held for you earlier this evening." Aizen put a reassuring arm around Renji's shoulders, one of support and without the previous demands for lust and obedience.

The sudden change from abuser to supporter confused the redhead's already muddled mind. Before he could consider the implications, Aizen kissed him softly. Without meaning to, Renji didn't resist this time. And when Aizen parted his lips, Renji allowed access. As a tongue pushed into his receptive mouth, Renji felt something sweet and soft entering. Aizen kept his lips locked onto Renji's own which forced the pink confection to melt into his mouth. But as the flavor was sweet and tasted of strawberries, Renji didn't consider the possibility of any foul play.

Once Aizen sensed that Renji had swallowed all its contents, he pulled away to look at his Pet to gauge the effects of Syazel's concoction. He watched as the redhead opened his eyes, licking his lips to savor the taste of the sweet flavors that enveloped his senses. Aizen smiled slowly as he saw the burgundy eyes start to glaze overly slightly.

"Aizen-sama, ya've never stayed the night b'fore. Why did ya stay this time?"

_Ah, Syazel, your experiment surely does work quickly._ "Of course, my Pet. You have had a rough evening, yes?" Aizen worked his hands through the red hair, pulling out the tie and fingering the braids out to let his hair fall in loose waves around his face. For once, Aizen would reverse his role from abuser to lover in order to complete the game he'd been enjoying since Renji's arrival. "I wanted you to know that I am here for you always, Pet, even if the shinigami have abandoned you. Even the humans and that ryoka boy, Kurosaki."

Renji's head drooped at the mention of Ichigo's name. The retreating back of the orange-haired teen stepping through the garganta was growing dimmer, like a dream that was fading away with elapsed time. The sense of abandonment was growing within him as (in his mind now) hours have passed. He knew that with Ichigo having come and gone, no one else would be coming. Soul Society had been against sending anyone to help Ichigo. As far as they knew, Renji left against orders so no shinigami would attempt to rescue him, including Rukia who would follow Ichigo's direction. Since he had retrieved Inoue, what help did Renji expect to receive?

Aizen stood up and began to discard his robes. When fully undressed, he gently eased Renji back onto the bed as he then placed himself between the shinigami's legs. He began to lick at Renji's member with the intention of bringing it to hardness quickly. For once, Renji didn't fight the ministrations since he wanted to erase the hazy visions that clouded his mind. As his cock began to harden, Renji raised his shackled arms above his head, arching his back as he began to moan and move his hips in ecstasy. Aizen smiled as he reached one hand up by smoothing his palm upwards across hardened abs to reach the raised nipple which he began to pinch and pull. That elicited slight gasps that delighted Aizen since it was the first time Renji was giving himself over willingly. He then pulled his head up and began to stroke the throbbing member in his hand, coating his fingers and palms with the leaking pre-cum and saliva he had provided.

"No matter what you believe about your former friends, I want you here with me. I am here and I want you to be mine, willingly." He pressed two coated fingers past the tight ringed muscle as Renji gasped in surprise before he began to welcome the intrusion, bucking his hips slowly to match the fingers pumping him with increasing speed. Aizen lowered his head to retake the throbbing member in his mouth as Renji hissed in pleasure to feel the warm wetness reclaiming the muscle that was straining towards exhilaration. As a third finger began to enter, they curled up to hit the bundle of nerves that made the redhead scream out in bliss.

At that moment, Aizen pulled back, withdrawing his fingers, and raised himself up to look at the writhing body of muscles and inked skin beneath him. A mass of hair fanned out in brilliant red against the white expanse of satin brought lustful desire into the ex-taichou. This once stubborn and powerful shinigami gazed up at him with the look of a lost puppy desiring to be loved. This being was nearly whimpering at the loss of the sensual pleasures that were screaming for release. "Aizen-sama..."

"What is it, Pet?"

"Please..."

"_Please_, what?"

"Please... do it."

"What do you desire, Pet."

"Do me, please, Aizen-sama!"

"You must tell me. What do you **want**?"

"You, Aizen-sama. Fuck me!"

Without another second, Aizen pushed his own hardened cock into the waiting tightness and he moaned as he was encased in wet heat. He began to thrust in and out in long hard strokes as he watched the redhead arch upwards while moaning in wanton desire for more.

And for each second that passed, Renji felt as if he was being fucked for hours, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations of ecstasy racing throughout every nerve in his body. His mind was reaching close to sensory overload of exhilaration. His eyes began to fill with tears as his mind fought a battle with his soul as one side tried to embrace the lies being presented to him as reality, while the other side tried to deduce the truth of the current situation. But his soul was losing to lustful bliss overpowering his nerves, all of which was confusing his thoughts. For now, he let go by embracing the only thing he felt - lust.

Aizen began to pump Renji's neglected member in time with his own thrusts and as Renji reached his climax, shouting and arching while hot cum spurted upwards coating his chest, Aizen released his own hot load into the tightness of the man beneath him. As he continued to pump slowly to milk every last ounce of liquid from his softening cock, Aizen reached over to kiss the redhead thrusting his tongue deep within. And for the first time, his Pet reciprocated and engaged him with as much passion in the kiss by bringing his shackled arms forward, embracing his captor behind the neck to further deepen their connection.

When they pulled away, Aizen lay upon the bed with Renji's head in his lap, body curled into a fetal position on his side. The older man ran his fingers through the red hair for several long quiet minutes before he spoke.

"Know this - you've been left behind of your friend's own free will. However, I will always be here. You know this, don't you?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Who is the only one who cares for you now?"

"You, Aizen-sama."

"That is right. You belong to **me**... Renji."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." And with that, Renji fell asleep, tears sliding down his cheeks as Aizen continued to stroke his hair in smooth long pats. The older man looked down at his plaything and he smiled in victory knowing he had broken his spirit as he had expected. The game was done and he would enjoy using his prize for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another room, Syazel punched in a few buttons along the keyboard in front to replay the scene he had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to the two men on the screen in front of the Octava, their actions were on full display thanks to the concoction ingested by the redhead. Syazel's infatuation with the shinigami named Renji had enticed him to create this new product which would allow a kind of bird's eye view when coupled with the properties of the elements in the reiatsu suppression chamber where Aizen would toy with his Pet.

Syazel's right hand was still coated with his own hot cum but watching the tattooed body writing in pleasure in the Espada's mind had him desiring a second viewing. He brought back the vision up on the monitor to the scene when Aizen lowered his mouth over Renji's cock. However, the Espada paused the scene before yelling for one of his Fraccion to appear before him.

Without a word, he grabbed the first Fraccion that arrived, pushed the minion to its knees, and forced open its mouth as he rammed his hardened cock within, before pressing the key that would allow him to watch the redhead being fucked by his own superior, as he relished the hot scene yet again.


	10. Chapter 10 SUBMISSION

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease**  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pet - SUBMISSION 10

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renji awoke on top of the large white bed in Aizen's room, instead of his own. He tried to recall what he had been doing before falling asleep and he seemed to remember battling in the Arena. However, he had been arguing with Zabimaru about... what... time... it was? Or was it about a clock? Why'd we argue 'bout somethin' like that? It don't make sense. While trying to fight through the haziness of his thoughts, Renji closed his eyes to rest for a few more minutes. He dozed for another few minutes but then woke with no recollection about being in the Arena nor trying to remember his conversation with Zabimaru. Like every event Renji has experienced since being fed the pink concoction made by Syazel, it faded into a dark could of memories that felt more like his distant past than that which was only a few hours ago.

Renji began to stir when a hand worked its way through his long red mane. He leaned into the caress since his altered mind had come to accept Aizen's touches. as the roaming hands started to move down his bare chest, Renji opened his eyes to look at his former taichou. Instead, his gaze was returned by eyes shielded behind spectacles and framed by bright pink hair. Renji shot up in bed in shock but was further surprised to find a metal choker around his neck with a long chain that now hung down his back. He didn't have to look to know he had been chained to the bedpost or headboard.

Syazel had moved away as soon as Renji opened his eyes since he had no idea how Aizen's pet would react to him. He had seen for himself that the redhead was becoming more receptive to Aizen since the departure of his friends. Granted, it had been merely a day since, but in the shinigami's mind, he'd been abandoned for over a year already with no further contact. Aizen had enjoyed taking advantage of Renji's time-altered perception by visiting the younger man as often as he could to satiate his desires and having Renji submit more willingly each time. Syazel smiled to himself at this thought since he knew Aizen's ego truly believed it was his own doing that was weakening the redhead into complicity.

However, the Octava, ever being the inquisitive inventor, had slipped in a bit of an aphrodisiac so that he could continue to watch the sexual encounters more often. But Syazel was also hoping to catch Aizen's Pet alone to see just how amorous the redhead might be feeling - like now. He continued to stare at Renji, eyes roaming over the black inky lines that beckoned to the espada as if asking him to touch and lick the tattoos against the expanse of tanned and toned flesh.

All the while, Renji sat still on the bed, his lower half covered by a thin satin sheet. He despised the pink-haired Espada, but the lustful look gazing over his naked body was starting to get him aroused. Renji's mind told him that was impossible since he hated him and he knew he could only be touched by Aizen-sama, but he was caught between his hazy mind and his growing erection which desired to be touched and sucked off.

Syazel moved closer as he noticed that the redhead was indeed become aroused just by the looks he was giving him. He placed one knee on the bed and leaned in carefully towards Renji. He placed one hand down to steady himself as he lifted the other to caress Renji's cheek. "I merely came to see how you are feeling after your time in the Arena. Without the human girl, you're now reliant on me to heal your body." He moved his hand down from Renji's cheek, moving slowly past the side of his next, gliding smoothly over his chest and ghosting over one nipple that began to harden at the touch.

Renji hissed and closed his eyes to savor the tingle that started to travel through his body and straight to his groin. Never had such a minor caress had so much tantalizing sensations. He wasn't sure if he should give in to what his body was starting to want, or to hold back because he had been told to be obedient to Aizen. None of Renji's previous life and its decisions seemed to factor into any decisions lately since his mind would not let him see beyond his arrival to Las Noches. Unable to make a decision, he merely sat while letting the espada he hated continue to caress him.

Syazel took Renji's stillness as a good sign and he inched a little closer. A pink tongue darted out and began to lick one tattooed line on the side of the redhead's neck. The tongue moved slowly upwards and as he neared the end of the line which met at the hairline by his ear, the tongue and mouth moved to latch onto the earlobe instead as he began to suck and nibble. Renji's breathing began to quicken and he was finding it very hard to remain still especially when he could feel the one hand moving lower down his body nearing the tented mound of satin that was marked by a dark wet spot.

Suddenly, Renji was yanked nearly off the bed by the chain as his back landed hard against the chest of Aizen Sousuke. Renji started to cough since the collar had pushed into his windpipe. However, Aizen pulled his face up roughly by the chin as he pressed his Pet even closer before addressing the espada in front of him.

"What brings you to this room, Syazel. I do not recall having you come in to check on my Pet right now." Aizen's facade was the same as always, but a gleam in his eyes made Syazel's blood chill. However, he knew his superior may catch him, so he had come prepared.

"I wanted to check on Aizen-sama's Pet since it was my first time healing his injuries since the human had left."

Aizen's smile widened as he spoke, "Indeed. And what is your assessment?" As he waited for Syazel to speak, Aizen began running his hands over Renji's naked form, to which the redhead began to moan softly and writhe in response to the caresses. Syazel's watched as if mesmerized, finding the nude shinigami incredibly desirable as the inky lines began to dance atop the tanned skin. However, he came to his senses quickly and remembered to answer Aizen.

"As you requested, I made sure to modify his treatments so only the injuries he receives in the Arena are healed. Any that you inflict upon him yourself is left as-is, along with his mental state." He paused to watch as Renji was leaning into Aizen completely and moaning and whimpering as Aizen had begun teasing and fondling his Pet while listening to Syazel. "And it seems Aizen-sama has complete control over him mentally. I merely came in to see if you were pleased with his physical performance..."

Renji had pulled up one arm to wrap his hand around Aizen's head, leaning up for a kiss. Aizen lowered his face to meet the waiting lips, but he kept his eyes on the pink-haired Espada. "Yes, I'm well pleased. Perhaps, Syazel Aporro Grantz, you deserve a reward, hmm?"

Aizen pulled away from Renji and motioned for Syazel to get on the bed. Renji sat back down on the bed but kept his eyes on Aizen who was now walking away towards the lounge chair that was positioned at the foot of the bed. He sat in the chair in his usual pose - elbow on one of the arms, cheek leaning to rest on curled fist, so he can watch what is happening before him in amusement.

"Renji, my Pet, I want you to pleasure the Espada who is now caring for you after each visit to the Arena. Start slowly, and make sure he enjoys your talents, but remember that which is mine." Renji had never been passed along like an object to be used so lightly, and his conscious mind tried to fight this indignity, but the growing haze of the drugs and the constant mind games by Aizen was merely confusing the shinigami. Instead of fighting back, he merely froze in uncertainty. "Pet, it's alright. You have my permission to pleasure another, since it is at my command. Understood?"

At the further prompting, Renji's weakened state of mind did the only thing he could do lately - follow orders. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"And Syazel, I will allow you to caress him, but you can do nothing but that which is done to you."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." The Octava gave his superior a bow in thanks.

Renji was crawling slowly across the bed approaching the Octava, chain links clacking together with each move. As he approached Syazel, both men rose to standing on their knees. Renji started to undress the Espada, pushing back and pulling down each garment while Syazel shrugged and shimmied out of them as quickly as he could. Once he was also nude, he and Renji started to reach for another. As their arms started to wind around shoulders and waist, Renji took once last glance at Aizen before proceeding. Aizen gave him an imperceptible little nod which Renji took as a sign, so he started to kiss Syazel along the collarbone and up and down his neck.

The pink-haired Espada closed his eyes as the warm wet tongue worked along his throat as a hot breath grazed across his ear with every upward pass. Syazel ran his fingers through the long red hair, which was something he'd been desiring since seeing the shinigami. He hadn't been able to enjoy the sensation since the man before him had eliminated his older brother during the disastrous outing led by Grimmjow. He hardly cared that Illfort was killed by Renji - only that he'd been without a long-haired plaything until now. It seemed only fitting Renji would be the replacement.

Pulling him by the hair, Syazel guided Renji into moving upwards to kiss him. He wanted to exploit the redhead in every way possible but remembered he had to follow Aizen's orders to go only so far as Renji took it. Syazel had to make sure he guided every new caress as if it was Renji's intention.

Finally, as their mouths met, the Espada took his first opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, hot breath and moans increasing as the kisses grew deeper and the hands roamed lower and lower. Syazel longed to taste the engorged member of his partner but refrained. He wanted Renji to move downward to fulfill his growing need as well, but had to wait for the redhead to make the first move.

"Renji, surely, you can show your appreciation for Syazel's hard work with more enthusiasm than this? I wouldn't want him to think my Pet is so tame."

Renji turned to look at Aizen - his mind hitched briefly as the indignity of the words and situation grated against his soul, but it was not enough to overcome all the artificial hindrances already plaguing him. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Syazel watched Aizen as the shinigami began to lower his head, licking the Octava's chest all the while. He was beginning to wonder what Aizen's real intention was for giving him this "gift." But as Renji's mouth reached its destination, all thought but bliss and desire left Syazel's mind. Full lips latched onto his cock Renji's tongue laved the hardened muscle up and down in slow steady strokes. Syazel continued to work his fingers through the red hair, fingernails lightly scratching the scalp to offer a kind of stimulation. Renji enjoyed the caress as he began to suck and bob his head along the erect shaft. Syazel tilted his head back from the pleasure, eyes closed, savoring the sensations of Renji's hot wet mouth devouring his cock.

When Renji gave a muffled shout, mouth still attached, Syazel's head snapped forward with eyes wide open. There, only a couple of feet from his nose, was his superior, Aizen-sama, also naked and positioned behind Renji. Obviously, Renji's cry was from being impaled by his master rather unexpectedly. Aizen kept his gaze on Syazel as he began to buck his hips forward into Renji's tight cavern.

Syazel watched with rapt attention in seeing the red head being fucked by his superior while still sucking him off. He looked down to see the shinigami's face scrunched up in a mix of pleasure, pain, and deep concentration. He guessed that Renji had no intention of disappointing Syazel in the fear of letting down his master. At that thought, Syazel decided to get back to concentrating on his own pleasure and pending release. However, he planned to keep his eyes on the free show right in front of him as well.

He watched as Aizen began to thrust rhythmically yet harder with every passing second. He kept one hand on Renji's hip as his other moved up to caress and pinch his nipple as the red head continued to bob up and down. Once Aizen began to thrust with abandon, Renji's muffled grunts and moans increased in volume which further electrified Syazel. Not being able to hold back anymore, he grabbed Renji's head and began to shove him forward as he thrust his hips into the wet mouth, hitting the back of the throat which was bringing him to the edge of his desired release.

At the rough treatment, Renji moved his hands to Syazel's hips to try and stop from gagging, But soon, the espada started to groan as he began to release his load. He wanted the shinigami to take it all in and swallow, but Renji was yanked backwards by his chained collar so that cum was squirted on his face, while the rest started to fly and hit the sheet below.

Aizen pulled Renji off, then turned him on his back. He hoisted one leg over his arm and thrust harder while grabbing Renji's neglected member, Aizen suddenly stopped and smiled when he heard the hiss of disappointed and a small whimper. He didn't say a word but merely looked at Renji.

"Please... please, Aizen-sama."

"Yes, my Pet?"

"Please... do me now! I-- I beg you."

And with that, Aizen bucked his hip forward, pushing in to the hilt and angling himself to hit Renji's prostate. At the same time, he began to pump Renji's cock in a furious manner, with hardly any gentleness. Renji began to scream in pleasure and in the pain of over-stimulation. But he was writhing beneath the older man, hands griping the sheets beneath as he began to breathe harder. Toes began to curl as he gave a final shout, waves of blissful sensation overcoming his mind and radiating throughout from his groin to his fingertips. Aizen took the opportunity to also climax, but he pulled out to squirt his load of cum all over the tattooed body beneath him. It was as if he was marking his territory for the pink-haired espada - a reminder that he cannot have what does not belong to him.

Keeping his eyes on Syazel, Aizen ran his fingers along Renji's abdomen and chest, scooping up cum and bringing it to the redhead's lips. He pressed his fingers forward, three long phalanges covered with his semen as he began to finger fuck Renji's mouth. In response, he began to suck and lick the fingers, softly moaning which was beginning to arouse all of the men in the white bedroom.

Syazel had watched the scene with awe and desire, really wanting more than a blowjob from the Pet Aizen was selfishly keeping to himself. At the very moment he'd had the thought, Aizen reached over and grabbed Syazel by the cheeks. He brought the Octava's face forward and kissed him roughly on the lips. He whispered in the ear farthest away from Renji, "That was a small gift since I do appreciate you caring for him. However, if I ever find you spying on us again, I will have you torn to pieces regardless of your usefulness to me here. In fact, " Aizen smiled as he pulled away to look Syazel in the eyes, "I may let my Pet here spar with you in the Arena with his bankai and you wrapped in a binding spell. I assume you've understood me. Now leave."

He pushed Syazel off the bed and didn't give him another glance. Aizen moved over on the bed to get behind Renji so he could pull the younger man up to rest against his chest. It seemed Renji was about to sleep but Aizen had other intentions.

By the time Syazel had regained his clothes and redressed, he heard Renji beginning to moan with desire. He turned to see that Aizen was stroking Renji and caressing his body as he started to kiss his neck. Syazel understood Aizen's meaning so he hesitated no further and quickly exited the room. The last thing he heard before closing the door was, "Aizen-sama... please... again."


	11. Chapter 11 COMEBACK

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and Grimmjow tease  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - COMEBACK 11  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aizen's ultimate plan was rolling along. He was now at the stage where he, Gin, and Kaname could head off to Karakura Town to face the division of Shinigami would be stationed there. With the war beginning, having fun with his Pet was the least of his concerns. Besides, Aizen figured he can do as he pleases once he has complete control over everything and he could get back to Renji and his desires at that time. For now, with Ulquiorra left in Hueco Mundo, Aizen figured things were going to be handled well enough. Of course, Ichigo's return and Grimmjow's stubbornness was not an equitable factor, so the overall control of Hueco Mundo and that at Las Noches was slowly being torn apart. Aizen probably knew this for a fact, but most likely he just didn't care; all would be restored once he was the sovereign ruler.

Once Ichigo returned to Karakura Town with Inoue through the garganta, he turned back around to Urahara's demanding to be returned to Hueco Mundo. Of course, he wanted Inoue to stay in Karakura but she refused. Her argument that she could help with her healing powers was hard to ignore, and at least now she'd be protected by Rukia, Ishida and Chad, so Inoue would be in good hands. Plus, whatever he could do to get back to Renji as fast as possible was all that mattered. They had to wait for Urahara to make the necessary adjustments but would be ready to go whenever that happened. Only one thought remained in Ichigo's mind. _Hang in there, Renji. Don't you dare give up!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji kept his distance from Syazel but the Octava found more opportunities to corner the redhead now that Aizen was out of Hueco Mundo. Syazel had to dodge the watchful eyes of Ulquiorra and the annoying presence of Grimmjow, but otherwise, he would get whatever he could out of the shinigami in the bedroom or in the Arena. Renji was beginning to forget how long it'd been since Ichigo had left with Inoue. Even Aizen's departure was beginning to pass by quickly. The time disruptor Renji had ingested was really working to Syazel's advantage, now that Aizen was gone. The Octava had finally gotten to taste Renji and he'd found it to his liking.

The espada decided to see if it would be more exciting to take Renji down if he were allowed to access his reiatsu. Syazel enjoyed a challenge and so he brought Renji to the Arena so the two of them could spar with the espada having no doubt he would win. He unhooked the length of chain but he left the thick black cuffs on Renji's wrists. Syazel walked off a ways to grab Zabimaru and he tossed the sheathed sword at the redhead.

"Now, let's have some fun, neh, _Pet_?"

Renji's mind had cleared up somewhat from being out of the cursed bedroom, but he felt there was something wrong. But for now, he pressed on. He was in the Arena with Zabimaru in hand and only one espada to deal with. Even if he couldn't escape the room, he planned to take down Syazel.

"Fine. Bankai!"

The air started to swirl around Renji when suddenly the power dissipated and Zabimaru remained in its katana form. "What the-"

"Ah, so they do work!" Renji eyed the Octava wondering what the hell was going on.

Syazel adjusted his spectacles before elaborating, "your cuffs are disrupting your spiritual powers. I wanted to see how well they can affect you shinigami and it seems for your power type of zanpaktou, it works rather well. And so-" Syazel sonido'd instantly to Renji, slashing him across the chest, and then moving out of his reach. "... this should make for an educational outing, Pet."

Renji pushed back away while grabbing his bleeding chest. It wasn't dangerous, but it still stung like a bitch. _Oi, Zabimaru?! _The nue did not respond and Renji could only hear very muffled murmurings instead. Before he could process that bit of uncertainty, Syazel came in for another swing which Renji blocked. However, a kick to head connected and the redhead flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Blood started to stream down his forehead from where he was kicked and the red liquid began moving swiftly downwards to drip from his jaw line to the floor.

He rose to his feet to prepare for an attack when a hand came flying towards him. It gripped him by the throat and began to press in cutting off his air. Renji dropped his zanpaktou to use both hands to try and relieve the pressure but it was useless. Syazel calmly leaned in and began to lick the streams of red closest to Renji's lips before plundering his mouth with a deep kiss, tongue thrusting in, further making it hard for the redhead to breathe. At the very last second before losing consciousness, the grip was released as Renji crumpled to the ground. He started taking in deep breaths as the Octava stood in front of him with a wicked gleam. He was beginning to enjoy the fight and thought that it did elicit the kind of excitement he was looking for. Syazel decided he would draw out this sparring session for as long as he desired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stepped through the garganta back onto the sands of Hueco Mundo with Inoue in tow. He grabbed her and took off towards Las Noches. He wanted to regroup with the others so he could leave her with them, but as he approached the battle grounds, he realized his nakama were separated and fighting their own immense battles individually. _Shit. I can't leave her here, but I gotta get to Renji!_

"Kurosaki-kun, I want to go with you to find Abarai-san. He may... need my help once we find him." Orihime lowered her eyes away from his at those last words. She didn't want to cause Ichigo any pain, but she remembered all the injuries inflicted on Renji before, and she wanted to help him as best she could. She wanted to help Ichigo in that way too, since she was beginning to understand that Renji was very important to him.

He realized he had no choice but to take her along since he couldn't leave her alone, and as much as he didn't want to think about it, Ichigo knew that Inoue was right. Renji might need immediate medical assistance. "Ok, but be careful, Inoue. As use your shield at all times if I have to fight. OK?"

"Yes, ok." She tried to give him an encouraging smile. He nodded in return before taking off to find Renji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Grimmjow felt a familiar reiatsu approaching Las Noches at record speed, he grinned a devilish smile. _So, the Strawberry's come back for his toy. Guess I'll have ta go greet 'im._ But before taking off to intercept the teen, he had another passing thought. _Maybe I'll make it a little more interesting for his arrival._ And what, he sonido'd off to find the redhead.

Grimmjow went to the bedroom that housed Renji but he knew instantly that it was empty. There was only one other place left and one other being that'd bother. _Syazel, ya shit._ The Sexta took off for the Arena.

Upon arriving at the Arena, Grimmjow blew away the Fraccion guarding the door with a cero blast. He barged right in to see Syazel pushing Renji against the wall, kissing and groping his way along the body that was now bleeding from multiple cuts across his skin. Even with only one arm, Grimmjow was able to pull the Octava off and slammed him against the far wall.

Renji looked at the two espada with a very confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow had arrived to take care of Syazel or finish him off himself.

Syazel recovered quickly, rising to his feet, as he wiped away the blood that was trickling down his chin. "Grimmjow, the session is mine. You can have him after I'm done."

"Tch. Ya pretending to play rough when ya got the puppy all restrained? Why don't ya let him out and then really have some fun." Grimmjow grabbed Renji by one wrist and he ripped apart one black cuff and then moved his hand to destroy the other. "At least then it's a fairer fight." He pushed Renji roughly aside before walking towards Syazel.

The Octava was furious and was getting ready to strike when Grimmjow raised a hand to Syazel's face with a cero starting to form.

Before Syazel could react, Grimmjow then turned his palm by ninety degrees to blast a giant hole through the Arena wall which led to the outside. Syazel's eyes went wide then looked enraged. Grimmjow gave him a wicked smile before turning his gaze at the shinigami whose own eyes were wide in shock.

"This room may keep ya weak shinigami down, but it's no match for an espada's cero. 'course, now that the wall's blasted through, guess it don't affect your bankai anymore neither. Isn't that right, Octava?" He looked at Syazel and sneered at the espada he considered to be so pathetic in his methods of fighting. Grimmjow liked it rough but he gave his all and expected a good fight in return; he had no need for useless inventions or tricks. "Ya feel it now, don't ya, Red?"

Renji tried to decipher what Grimmjow might be referring to, but with the cuffs gone and the Arena wall destroyed, he could sense more than he had since coming to Las Noches. "Ichigo!"

"That's right. And I'm a go greet yer Strawberry, so if ya think ya can follow, just try." And with that, Grimmjow sonido'd out of the room.

Renji got up to race after the Sexta but was met at the makeshift exit by Syazel. Except, Syazel had released his sword and transformed into a new figure Renji had not seen before.

"Oh no, my Pet. You're going to have to get by me before you can leave. And this time, I won't be going easy on you.'

Renji smiled back at the espada as he grabbed his zanpaktou in hand. "Whatever ya say, 'cept now I'm tha one who ain't gonna take it easy on ya. BANKAI!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a streak of blue started to head on a collision course with the blur of orange fast approaching Las Noches, the two colors stopped in midair to face one another.

"Outta my way, Grimmjow!"

"Whatever, Shinigami. If ya want the Red back so badly, you're gonna have ta get past me." Ichigo's eyes began to glow with anger but Grimmjow continued to speak. "He's still alive, for now, if that's what you're wonderin'. I gave 'im a fighting chance against that pink-haired idiot so that I knew ya could concentrate on fightin' ME. This time, we end it here."

Ichigo tried to process the words coming out of Grimmjow's mouth. "How do I know you're not lying - that Renji's alright?"

Grimmjow looked on with annoyance but knew he'd never get the fight he wanted if he didn't ease the kid's mind. "He's got his own fight ta deal with, but yeah, he was alive an' breathin' when I left 'em. But if you want to rescue your sweetheart, you're gonna have to get past me first. Got it?"

Ichigo decided getting past the espada before him would be the quickest way to get to Renji. And for now, he believed Grimmjow's words. "Fine. Inoue, please fix his arm. I want a fair fight too so there's no way you can complain later that you had an unfair disadvantage."

"Tch! Like I need another arm to take ya down!" Grimmjow turned his back on the duo before replying, "Fine. I'm all for a fair fight."

Orihime took a final look at Ichigo before moving towards the blue-haired espada. With a nod of approval from Ichigo, she went over and began to repair Grimmjow's arm.

Once she was done, Ichigo walked over to her to say, "Inoue, please shield yourself while we fight. Don't worry, I'll definitely win this." He turned his head to face Grimmjow and said, "Let's take this elsewhere."

"Fine." And with that last word from the espada, Orihime watched the two growing into smaller figures as she could only wait and hope that Ichigo would win sooner than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji emerged from the middle of a black plume of smoke barely able to stand on his own. He stabbed Zabimaru into the ground to steady himself as he looked around him. It was a long and intense battle, but his attack on Syazel was the final move he needed to end the fight. If Renji had anything, it was his ability to withstand the greatest of punishments. Wrapping himself with Syazel inside the coils of Zabimaru's shikai form and hitting the Octava with a shakkaho blast was a risk, but the gamble paid off. In their weakened states, the blast was damaging to both bodies, but Renji had survived. Syazel was reduced to dust and pieces that littered the Arena floor.

_Let's get outta h're, Zabimaru._

"Fine if ya can walk outta h're on yer own."

That's what I'm doin'. Thanks fer tha encourag'ment. _With friends like ya-_ Renji had reached the edge of the hole in the wall that led to the outside, but the fatigue and injuries he'd sustained finally caught up to him and he collapsed outside. Renji looked up to see the dark skyline he had not seen in since waking up inside the walls he just left. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes and then passed out.

The next thing Renji felt was being held in someone's arms as his name was being called to over and over. Renji wasn't sure how much time had passed since losing consciousness, but he felt like it had been a while. He looked up to see a crop of orange hair with brown eyes looking down at him with a mix of concern and warmth.

"Ichigo, ya came back fer me?" Renji's head was cradled in Ichigo's arms as the teen looked down at his friend.

"Idiot. Did you honestly doubt that I'd come back?" Ichigo gave him a classic cocky grin but then furrowed his brow when Renji didn't retaliate like his usual self. Instead, the redhead looked even more confused and dazed.

"I dunno...what I think. It's all kinda fuzzy fer me." Renji then closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Oi! Renji! What's the matter with ya? We gotta go! Aizen's in Karakura-." Ichigo cut his words short as Renji convulsed in his arms at the sound of hearing Aizen's name. Chocolate brown eyes went wide as he started to wonder what exactly happened to his friend while in the ex-taichou's captivity. If anyone can take a beating, it's Renji. But he's never shuddered at the sound of someone's name.

Much softer now and with a gentle shaking of the shoulders, "Oi, Renji? Are you alright?"

Renji opened his eyes slowly and the emotions that sat behind those once vibrant burgundy eyes were muddied with hurt, confusion, and a bit of fear. It was a sight that pained Ichigo throughout and he couldn't bear to see it in his friend; in the man he knew he loved.

"Yeah, 'm a'ight," Renji replied without much conviction, and then he closed his eyes once more.

From a distance, Rukia watched her two best friends reunited and started to get closer to check on Renji's condition herself. Seeing his form lying so bruised and bloodied broke her heart, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Ichigo raised his head and she saw that look she's seen before - resolve.

"Rukia," Ichigo called over calmly, "Take care of Renji. I have to go now." Ichigo waited for her to come over and kneel down next to them so he could transfer Renji's body over to be held by Rukia.

However, Renji hand held firm over Ichigo's for a moment. "Are ya leavin' me here?" His eyes looked up with fear and Ichigo knew he had to leave right then.

"Yeah, I do, Renji. But it's only for a little while. Rukia here'll get ya fixed up and then we'll all meet back again, alright?" Ichigo gave Renji's hand a little squeeze before pulling away from them.

Rukia saw the expression on Ichigo's face change from concern to a cold stare as he started to leave. "Ichigo, be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Just get Renji back to his old self." And with that, Ichigo shunpo'd off to find the other captains to get access to a garganta. He wanted to get to Karakura Town as fast as possible.

There was only one action to do - destroy Aizen. And for once, Ichigo knew it was even beyond doing it to protect everyone - Aizen's demise would be the first step in saving Renji's spirit and piece him back together from the broken spirit he was leaving in Rukia's care. It would bring back to Ichigo the one person who means the most to him.


	12. Chapter 12 RESURRECTION

**Title: Pet  
Author: ** **zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji with Aizen, Ichigo, a little Syazel and hint of Grimmjow  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, initial non con, language  
Word count:  
Summary:** After the events on Sokyoku Hill, Renji's improvement in fighting skills has piqued the former-taichou's interest and Aizen's desire to further toy with this fuku-taichou continues.

Please note: While I take liberties in making this more about Aizen/Renji, the general storyline and timeline follows the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc so you can get a sense of what is happening. Please review and/or leave comments and thoughts. No flames.

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Pet - RESURRECTION 12  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reconstruction -

It has been six months since Aizen's death at the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo. Those who survived the War both in Seireitei and Karakura had said good-bye and paid their respects to the departed ones, and had been on the mend from such pains for a while.

It had been five months since Ichigo had seen Renji, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to try and visit the redhead in Soul Society yet. Their last encounter was still too painful in the teen's mind.

* * *

**One month after the War ended**:

Once the immediate emergencies had been settled in Karakura Town, Ichigo decided to visit Soul Society to check on Renji and the other shinigami. He was surprised Renji hadn't come to see him in the living world by now. He knew the redhead would need time for his body to heal from the wounds, but pushing on four weeks seemed a long time. Ichigo figured _if the mountain won't come to Mohamed... or something like that._

He knew Renji and the others were healing as expected, based on the update he had received from Rukia via hell butterfly, but the message itself had been very succinct and without much detail. Ichigo chalked it up to all shinigami being extra busy so he figured it'd be easier for him to visit them. Plus, he was worried about Renji's mental state more than his physical and that would be something he could only gauge in-person.

Ichigo walked around Seireitei and said hello to everyone who greeted him. As usual, he had a hard time with the names but he knew their faces and managed to get by with a quick nod or a short word here and there. The majority were subdued by the recent events, but they were generally trying to get back to normal life since that was all you could do after such devastation. With a few quick inquiries to remind himself which way to the Fourth Division, Ichigo headed off to see Renji.

As he neared the barracks, he saw Hanataro walking outside. "Ichigo-san! How are you? Are you hurt?" Hanataro's eyes showed concern as Ichigo approached.

"Yo, Hanataro! Nah, I'm here to see that idiot Renji."

"Abarai-san? Ah, but, he hasn't been here for a couple of weeks. He has returned to duty already, so he is probably over at the Sixth Division." Hanataro's concern was still visible on the young man's face. He obviously assumed Ichigo would be aware of his closest friends' progresses.

Ichigo played off his surprise by playing dumb, "Oh, right! How could I forget! Ha ha ha. This is Fourth Division, isn't it? I guess I got turned around. Ha ha ha." He scratched the back of his head to emphasize his sheepishness, but his brows furrowed in agitation. "Ja, I'm going over there right now. Bye!" And with that, he shunpo'd off before he heard a second voice calling after him.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Ganju had stepped up beside Hanataro, waving his arm madly to wish his friend a warm hello, but his good humor diminished as the retreating back disappeared. "What was that about?"

Hanataro turned his face with sad eyes in place to look at his friend. "I don't know, Ganju-san. I don't know."

Before turning the corner that would bring him to the Sixth Division barracks, Ichigo stopped to catch his breath. Hantaro's revelation had Ichigo's mind reeling as to its implications. _So Renji's been back at work for weeks and Rukia didn't bother to tell me that? RENJI didn't bother to let me know how he's doing!?_

Just as he was about to change his mind to find Rukia first, he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. He recognized the person, but something felt off.

"Oi, Ichigo! 's been a while, neh?" Renji bounded over with a wide smile plastered across his face and he started to pat Ichigo on the back with great enthusiasm. It was obvious that Renji's spirit was up, but yet again, something just felt a bit... off. "What brings ya to Soul Society?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what brings me here'?" What do ya think, idiot! I can to see how you're feeling and if you were healed yet and how Rukia and the others are doing." Ichigo was exasperated and confused by his friend's demeanor.

"Huh." Renji crossed his arms in front and raised one hand, placing a thoughtful index finger on his chin. "I could've sworn Rukia told ya we were fine. And as you can see, I'm doing great." Renji gave him a big bright smile, but it lacked any of his playfulness or wolfish charm. It was as if he was being pleasant, amiable, and behaving normally. In short, Renji wasn't being Renji. Ichigo didn't like this at all.

_I know what'll snap him out of this._ "Oi, Renji. How about a quick sparring session? Just a little bit so that Zangetsu and Zabimaru can say hello to one another. Been a while since they got chattin', I'm sure."

Ichigo did wonder if it was too soon to try and get Renji back into a fighting spirit, but he wanted to see some kind of reaction that he felt would ring true from his friend, even if it meant causing him a little grief. This enthusiastically happy person standing next to him was someone else. A good fight always brought out Renji's best attitude - loud, cocky and brilliant.

"Hmm. Well, we're not s'pposed ta spar if it ain't on the schedule. But I can go ask my Taichou if he'll allow me ta go fer a littl' while since it's fer ya. D'ya mind if we head back ta Kuchiki-taichou's office fer a bit?" Renji turned to look at Ichigo before smiling.

_Did he just say if he would "ask his Taichou if he would __**allow**__" him __**permission**__? Renji! What is going on with you?!_ "Um, yeah, sure Renji. It'll be nice to say hi to Byakuya."

"Ya mean Kuchiki-taichou, right Ichigo?"

_What the f- And there's that smile again. Zangetsu, we really gotta knock some sense into him!_

_Ichigo, Zabimaru is very silent. I am not getting any kind of response at this moment._

_Alright, old man. Maybe crossing zanpaktous will wake them both up!_

"Uh, right, Renji. Whatever will get us to sparring."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Ichigo was inside Kuchiki Byakuya's office alongside Renji. To Ichigo, the Sixth Division taichou looked no different than usual other than sitting behind a pristine desk but his voice sounded slightly surprised at his fuku-taichou's request for permission to spar.

"Renji, you wish to spar with Kurosaki Ichigo today?"

"Only if that's OK with you, Taichou. O'course I wanted ta be sure you approved before I did somethin' against regulations 'n all." Renji kept his smile wide as he gave a slight bow.

Ichigo looked on this exchange as if he were dreaming. But he had a feeling something about Renji's behavior didn't sit well with Byakuya either, but he kept his mouth shut. For now.

"Very well, Renji. Secure a location that will not disturb any of the other seated officers, and you may have the rest of the day off. You may leave now to do this. I will have a word with Kurosaki until your return."

"Yes, Taichou!" His fuku-taichou gave a formal bow and left the office.

Ichigo had turned his head to follow his friend's exit when he heard Byakuya's voice calling his name.

"Ichigo. I am sure you have noticed Renji's behavior?" As he swung his head back around, Byakuya leveled his gaze right at him. "Was it you who suggested a sparring session?"

"Yeah, does it matter who wanted to spar? I never thought it'd be such a big deal." Ichigo ran one hand through his cropped orange hair in frustration since seeing Renji's odd behavior and getting stuck talking to Byakuya wasn't helping anything at all.

"That is the point. It has always been an issue of importance and regulations within the divisions to have planned and organized matches. Though respectful, Renji would never have come to ask my permission to spar with a friend. In the past, I am sure he would have raced off with you to Urahara's special training ground knowing we would be none the wiser. Yes, Ichigo, I am aware of its location. But getting back to the heart of the matter... However, as I am sure you have noticed, Renji has not been the same upon his return. Physically he is top form as always. But, I have not seem him unsheathe his zanpaktou once since he has recovered. He has avoided any sparring sessions even when asked by Madarame fuku-taichou." Byakuya paused a brief moment before saying, "We should have known the person most able to move him to action would be you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh? Whu? What are talking about?!"

"I am not going to discuss your private affairs with you, but I can see you are aware of Renji's modified behavior. I am guessing if he will speak to anyone, it would be with you. You have gotten him to agree to spar against you. I hope you will take this opportunity to help him."

Ichigo turned the words over in his mind before looking up. He wasn't sure he liked the implications Byakuya was making, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say about it either, since he knew deep down that Renji meant more to him than he'd like to admit. Before his head rose up to meet Byakuya's eyes, he heard three words.

"That is all." With that, Byakuya stood up and glided away leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts to wait for Renji's return. _Renji, what in the world is going on with you?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Old man, are you ready to do this with me?_

_Of course, Ichigo._

"Oi, Renji? You ready to go?!" Ichigo grabbed at Zangetsu's hilt, letting the white wrapping unfurl as he pulled his zanpaktou in front of him.

Renji began to unsheathe Zabimaru and held him up in a standard defensive pose. "Sure. I'm ready fer ya!" Once again, his manner was relaxed and easy. There was no drive or lust for the thrill of a fight. Just a man standing with his hands on the hilt of a sword.

_Ichigo, he hasn't released shikai. And I still can't hear the nue._

_Hmm. _"Iku-zou!_" (Japanese: Let's go!)_ Ichigo dashed forward at his friend with Zangetsu held up high above his head. He took a giant leap and started to fall down to the ground with a standard downward swing. _I'm sure he'll release shikai now without saying the words._

Instead, Ichigo watched in shock as Renji took the brunt of his swing with his zanpaktou not having unleashed shikai. The redhead slammed onto the hard ground and slid back hundreds of feet along the ground.

After a few seconds of coughing, Renji got up off the ground and started to head back towards Ichigo. His hair tie had fallen out, so Renji took off his bandanna and put that away as he fingered the tangles out of his tresses as he walked over. "Oi, ya got me! Gee, guess I'm more outta practice than I e'en thought."

Ichigo rushed up to the taller man, grabbed at the front of his shihakusho and pulled him towards his face, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Renji??!! Why didn't you release shikai?"

Renji tried to gently pull the teen's hands away from his clothes. "Hey. I can't help that I'm not in as good a shape as ya 're."

This made Ichigo fume even more. "And that. What's with that! You're smiling and 'asking' for things like permission and you're not even putting any effort into the fight. What the hell is going on with you? What the hell happened to you?!"

By this time, Renji had his head down, so his face was masked behind a curtain of red hair. A very soft voice cut through saying, "I dunno..."

"What? Whaddya mean you don't know?"

Renji pulled back and landed a solid punch into Ichigo's jaw. The teen reeled backwards as the redhead pushed off and crumpled to the ground while yelling, "I DON'T KNOW! I dunno, Ichigo! And what I do r'member..." on his knees, punching his fist into the ground, "and what I do r'member is like some bad nightmare I wanna forget but CAN'T! I'm not e'en sure what was real an' what wasn't!" Renji stayed like that, on his knees with both fists ground into the dirt holding his convulsing body up. "I can't e'en hear Zabimaru lately..."

Ichigo looked on, not sure what to do but all he could think was to get closer. He knelt down as well and placed his hand on top of the red hair, only to have the head jerk back as if stung by the touch. "Renji-"

"It's not ya, Ichigo. I just- I don't wan' anyone touchin' me. I have these fuzzy mem'ries of... AH! Fuck this!" Renji stood up abruptly as if to take off, but Ichigo grabbed his arm firmly.

"Where in the hell do ya think you're going, Renji? Talk to me!" Ichigo looked up into his friend's eyes before lowering his voice back to normal. "Can't you talk to me?" He noticed that finally, Renji looked like the man he once knew, except behind the eyes were deep pain and confusion and something else he wasn't quite sure of.

"Ichigo." Renji turned to look at his face. "Yer the only one I trust. But yer the one guy I don't want ta talk ta - not about this." Having grabbed the teen's hand, he lowered Ichigo's arm and shunpo'd off.

Those last words hurt Ichigo more than the punch he'd received. The teen was not sure what to do. He considered talking to Rukia to see if she had anymore details of what happened to Renji while he was at Las Noches, but he decided he wanted to be alone for a moment. He picked up Zangetsu and returned to Karakura.

################

Ichigo shook the memories from his mind and turned back in his chair to face the book on his desk. The last thing he could do was read, but he didn't want to think about Renji or shinigami or Soul Society for a few hours if at all possible. He had tried to reach out to Renji a few weeks after that disastrous sparring session, but he had been told by Rukia and the others that Renji had taken a sabbatical and was in seclusion.

Ichigo had nearly threatened to break into Soul Society but he didn't feel like fighting off the Gotei 13 who were trying to convince the teen that Renji needed the time alone. Ichigo knew logically that Renji was safe; this wasn't like the time he had to break in for Rukia since the redhead's life wasn't in danger, but he knew that Renji's spirit was in dire need of help.

Only one person convinced him to let Renji be for a while - Unohana Taichou. Without using so many words, she was able to allay Ichigo's fears that Renji would be in trouble if left alone. While she would never betray a patient's trust, she did let him know that she had spent some time with Renji before he left for sabbatical. And, as always, Unohana Taichou's reassurances did ease Ichigo's mind that for now, Renji is safe. With that, he apologized for his outburst and left Soul Society. He hadn't returned since.

Rukia came back once in a while to talk to Ichigo. Sometimes she'd come with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku, but as always, they'd have no news to share with him about Renji's well-being. Yumichika would tell Ichigo that redhead's reiastu was calmer and that he was healthy, but no one had heard from him directly in months. So while Ichigo appreciated their efforts in trying to make him feel better, he preferred being alone. And right now, he was happy to have his room and the house to himself for a few hours. Or so he thought.

"Yo, Ichigo. Ya got a sec?"

Ichigo swiveled around towards his window and stared at the shinigami before him. "Renji!!! Uh, sure. C'mon in."

The redhead hopped off the window sill and sat at the edge of the bed to face the teen.

"Oi, why d'ja look so surprised wit' me showin' up just now? Ya still suck that much at sensin' reiatsu?" He topped off the remark with a subdued but classic wolfish grin.

Ichigo looked at his friend and was glad to see Renji was a lot more like his old self. "Shuddup, ya bastard. I haven't had much reason to worry about sensing reiatsu lately and I bet you were suppressing it anyway."

"Tch. Yeah, I was. Even so, yer still suppose'd ta be better about sensin' people tryin' ta come up on ya, ya know?" Renji slid across the bed to lay his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to rest on the wall.

Ichigo took the moment to take a look at his friend. Renji was dressed casually in his gigai: dark jeans, a slim fitting white tee, a light blue track jacket with white stripes, and his hair down and braided into a low ponytail - the style he normally reserved for when he went to bed. In short, he looked good. "So, how are you, Renji?"

"Che. If it were anyone else, I'd 'bout deck ya right now. Seems to be the only thing people wanna ask me lately." He sighed before continuing, "But I guess I didn' give anyone much reason ta think I was doin' ok anyway. But I know I owe ya more 'n I owe anyone else. 's why I'm here."

Renji leveled his gaze at Ichigo and changed his tone to a calm but softer pitch. "Ichigo, I didn' really understand what happened ta me after Hueco Mundo. I remember ya leavin' and then I woke up with Isane Fuku-Taichou leaning over me and Rukia tellin' me I was back in Soul Society." He turned his gaze away from the teen before saying, "And they told me ya killed Aizen." He paused for a long moment, but Ichigo didn't say a word. He was afraid any interruption might stop the redhead from speaking, so he remained silent.

"I knew that was the right thing, 'n I was glad it were ya that did it... but fer some reason, it made me feel... mad at ya too, I didn't understand that." Renji raised a hand to rub his forehead to ease the tension that was starting to press in his temples. "I wasn't sure where the fuck that was comin' from. I mean, why the hell should I care if that bastard was dead! If anything, that was almost too good fer 'im after all the shit he's done. 's when I realized somethin' was wrong wit' _me_."

He looked up to gauge Ichigo's reaction. The teen still sat on his desk chair facing Renji. His face was serious but his eyes held no judgment. He was listening to his friend and his body seemed to say he'd listen until Renji was done speaking. So he went on.

"Everythin' in my head was all fuzzy... Shit went down 'n I wasn't sure if any of it was real or a lie he put in my head. Didja know I thought I'd been stuck there fer nearly a coupla y'rs since ya left with Inoue?"

Ichigo's brown eyes went wide. "I got back to you in two days!"

"Yeah... I didn' know that till I talked ta Unohana-taichou b'fore my sabbatical."

"Renji, so all this time, even when you got back to Soul Society, you really thought no one came back for ya for that long?"

The redhead dropped his head forward to avoid looking at the teen before replying, "Yeah. I thought- I thought ya came for Inoue and ya were- ya were done. At least, that's what he kept sayin' and when it felt like days were passin' me by, I started ta believe 'im."

"Aizen."

"Yeah. A lot _happened_ while I was there 'n it's nothin' I want people ta know 'bout but yer the one person I don't want ta hide from, but I'm not sure I can tell ya the stuff tha-that-"

"You're an idiot." Ichigo was taking a risk being so blunt with Renji considering he didn't know if the redhead could handle their usual rapport, but he could only speak from his heart, and this is the way he would express himself.

Renji snapped his head upwards to look at Ichigo. He wasn't sure how to continue based on Ichigo's outburst.

"Yeah, that's right. I said you're an idiot if you really thought I might ever judge you for something that was done to you. The person to hate and blame through all this is Aizen! And he's dead so don't feel like you have to worry about any of it. At least you have nothing to worry about if you're talking to me."

"'s the problem, Ichigo. So much shit happened, I'm not sure what he did ta me and what parts I mighta _let _happen ta me..."

"That's bullshit, Renji! Didn't ya tell me Unohana-san said he'd fucked with your mind and all that? The Abarai Renji **I** know wouldn't go down without a fight even if it killed him, so I have no doubt in my mind you were coerced or something, even if you did something you didn't mean to."

"But-"

"But what? The fucker did some awful shit to everyone and now he's dead and we gotta get past it. You can talk about how bad you feel about what might have happened or what did happen but it doesn't matter. Nothing ya did is gonna change my mind about who you are, Renji. I'm just glad you're back - that you're here. Now." Ichigo got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to his friend.

Renji shook his head lightly and chuckled softly. "Stubborn as ever, eh?"

"Tch! Like you could talk about stubborn."

"s' funny. Zabimaru gave me an earful along the same line ya were sayin' just now. 'Course, it was only after some time I was able ta hear 'em. Took some time ta be able ta talk ta Zabimaru again. Was 'nother reason I was sorta freaked back in Soul Society.

"Yeah, Zangetsu was worried about Zabimaru, too. I'm glad to hear you guys are ok now."

"Yeah."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the wall as well. The two sat side by side in silence for a few minutes.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Didja... didja mean what ya said, that nothin' that happened ta me would change what ya think a me?"

"You deaf too? Yeah, I mean it." He placed his hand on Renji's thigh to emphasize that he should have nothing to worry about.

Renji placed his hand over Ichigo's as he started to say, "Does that mean ya still feel how ya did, that night, when we first kis-"

Ichigo leaned over and kissed the redhead softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but one filled with deep emotion - emotions that were about to break free as Ichigo realized Renji was finally back. He'd finally come back to him.

Renji then shifted to face Ichigo and he looped his arms under the teen's to pull him in tighter as he deepened the kiss. Lips parted as their tongues met and began to swirl around to taste each other - a forgotten sensation left unsatisfied from months ago, longing to savor every precious second they now had together. Ichigo's arms wrapped around the redhead's shoulders pulling him in tighter. Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breaths and Renji took the moment to rest his head under Ichigo's chin, pressing his cheek into the teen's chest.

"All my time away, when my head would clear, yer the only thing that I could think a that made me wanna fight my way out." He lifted his head to gaze into the teen's brown eyes who was looking down at him with those filled with warmth. "Ichigo, before, I wanted to make ya mine and to be yer first. But tonight, this time, will ya take me - make me yours? I need that... I need _you_."

Ichigo released Renji from his arms. He reached over to the end of Renji's braid and pulled off the tie holding the tail in place. As he ran his fingers through to loosen the braid, Renji shook his head lightly to bring his tresses to fall around his shoulders. Ichigo then placed one hand over each of Renji's cheeks before pulling those lips again to his own into a deep passionate kiss. "Yeah."

Their hands began to roam across each other's bodies, pulling and tugging at garments to shed them as quickly as possible. Lips connected and parted with tongues swirling and missing leaving streaks of saliva across full swollen lips and dribbling lightly down chins as they caressed the bared skin beneath their fingers with each piece of clothing that hit the floor.

Renji kissed and suckled up and down along Ichigo's neck. Then he moved down to his chest, lips sweeping over one nipple as the other was squeezed and pinched. He alternated from left to right with slow deliberate movements as he drank in the soft gasps and moans from the teen.

Ichigo's fingers combed through the red tresses as he moved his hands along the back of Renji's head, tryinig to stay in control as the experienced tongue worked over the sensitive nubs with precision. Renji began to work his way down by licking between the grooves of the teen's abdomen as his hands started to pull the waistband downward so he can release the hardened member in front of him.

Ichigo gripped Renji's hair tighter as the anticipation of what was to come mounted. When a warm tongue started to lick up and down his shaft, he moaned as his back arched further in pleasure. With that sound, Renji took the cock, coated with pre-cum, into his mouth and began to move his head up and down in a slow rhythmic pace as his tongue licked the throbbing member with strong strokes.

The teen continued to moan and his breathing started to become ragged. His hips started to shift and before it became full thrusting motions, Renji steadied him by placing both hands on the slim hips as he continued to bob his head up and down to elicit the sounds that was exciting him to no end.

But before the moment could reach its climax, Renji pulled back. At that instant, Ichigo grabbed the redhead by his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss - mouths clashing awkwardly with tongues lapping fervently to connect and taste.

Their breathing became louder and ragged when Renji pulled away. "Make me yours, Ichigo."

With that, he pushed the tattooed chest backwards before straddling him. Their lips reconnected as Ichigo began to press their bodies together, cocks rubbing and grinding together. Renji began to moan as the friction increased. Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Renji's waist as he positioned himself between the man's legs. His cock was still mostly lubricated from Renji's previous ministrations, but he licked his palms to add more spit by rubbing it against his cock.

Renji watched with rapt eyes as Ichigo started to stroke himself to coat his overly stimulated cock for the moment that would take their relationship to the next level.

As Ichigo began to position himself at Renji's entrance, Renji lifted one leg to help position himself for better access, hoping the teen would understand. He did; he grabbed the leg and raised it higher to rest over his shoulder as began to press in slowly.

Renji gasped as he took in a deep breath feeling Ichigo entering him. Ichigo was surprised by the tightness and heat that enveloped his engorged member as he fought the urge to thrust in to the hilt in one swift movement. He kept his gaze on Renji's face to determine whether to push faster or ease in slower.

Renji bit his bottom lip as he began to adjust to the sensation of being filled.

"Renji, can I...?"

"Do it. Take me now."

Without another second needing to pass, Ichigo thrust hard and began to move in and out shutting his eyes to concentrate on the sensation he was feeling. It was nothing like he'd imagine it would feel like - it felt better than any dream he had have of what it would feel like for his first time.

"Fuck! Ichigo - feels - ugh - good. Ahh!" Renji's moans and breaths became louder as his words degenerated into pants and grunts as the teen picked up the pace thrusting harder and faster.

Even beyond knowing his first time would feel amazing, Ichigo knew it felt incredible because he was with the one he loved. And the man expressing pleasure beneath him, grabbing his ass firmly and pushing him in with every thrust he gave, made Ichigo's heart soar. _Mine._

"Renji, I take you now as mine. Forget everything else and know that today - it's about you and me."

As Ichigo felt he was nearing his climax, he brought one hand up to take Renji's swollen cock and began to stroke it in the rhythmic pace of his thrusts.

Renji's breath hitched as he felt the extra sensation of his cock being caressed and he knew he was close as well. Renji's began to arch backwards into the bed as he came releasing a loud moan in ecstasy as hot cum began spurting all over his abs and coating Ichigo's hand which was still stroking it from base to tip.

Upon hearing Renji voice his climax and feeling the warmth covering his hand, Ichigo began to buck wildly inside the tightness encasing his own as he let out a scream of pleasure when he released his load into the man he could now call his lover.

He collapsed unto the body below him, abs and chests now both coated with cum as they tried to take deep breaths to bring their breathing back to normal.

When Ichigo felt he could speak without losing control of his voice, he pushed himself up so he can look Renji in the eyes. The redhead stared back into the chocolate orbs as he felt more at peace than he had in a long long time. He raised one hand to caress the teen's cheek before he spoke, "Ya sure ya never done that before? Cuz ya sorta seemed like ya did."

"I'd never kissed anyone till I kissed you. What makes you think I'd have done this before I even had a kiss, ya dummy." He leaned down to give the redhead a kiss on the lips. He then lowered himself to one side so he could lay next to Renji. He shifted to lay on his side, he head resting on the fist that was raised up. Renji turned his head to gaze at the teen and returned a smile.

"Renji, I know we didn't have much time to sort _this_ out because of what's been happening in our lives, but it did make me realize one thing: you're the one I need in my life. You asked me to take you and that is what I want, Ren. After today, your mine and I want to be yours."

"Ichigo, far as I'm concerned, I'm yers, always and forever. So I want ta make ya mine too. I love ya, Ichi. If there's one good thing that came outta all this, it's that yer more important ta me than all of the shit I went through. And I'm willin' ta do whatever it takes ta be with ya."

"I love you too, Ren."

The two brought their lips together to seal the sentiment with a kiss.

"So, are ya ready for me ta make ya mine now? Or are ya too wiped out to go for round two?" Ichigo's eyes were met by a wolfish grin and tattooed eyebrow which waggled an arch up and down.

_He's come back. To me. _ "What do you think?! Since you're mine, now make me yours... ya dummy." As much as Ichigo tried to keep a straight face by looking entirely annoyed at his lover, he couldn't help but smile behind his words.

"Tch! Ya asked fer it!"

Arms reached for each other, bodies meeting chest-to-chest, as lips and tongues rediscovered the other's taste. They both knew that they were just meant to be together, since forever. And that moment had begun today.

**##########################################################**

And holy crap, I am DONE. This was supposed to be a couple of bit pieces to get some images down into words and flex some writing muscles. Instead, it became this 12 chapter something or other where I spent all my waking free time to figure out how to make it end!

Thanks to those who've read it and been patient for the updates. I hope you enjoyed it.

Here is a link (minus the spaces) to view all the pictures I have chosen to help visual some of the mood for the chapters. http : // renichiotp. blogspot. com /2008 /11 /images- to- correspond-with –fic -pet. html

Anyway, comments are love and may you all enjoy the RenIchi OTP goodness of the Strawberry and Red Pineapple combination.

**"Lemon out!" **


End file.
